Recuerdos
by fanatica101
Summary: Los recuerdo de Teresa y randy después de haber tenido una noche de pasión y lujuria y tambien antes de su boda con una sorpresa inesperada con un leve toque de weinerkang. Desde el 5 to capitulo la clásificacion cambiará a M
1. Chapter 1

Buenas amigos lectores aquí les traigo lo prometido. Un fic lleno de drama y romance pero por lo menos durara unos 10 capitulos así que disfrutenlo

Recuerdos antes y después de una noche de pasión

Cap 1 - Recuerdos

Era un día bonito en la ciudad de noresville, los pájaros cantan, las mariposa vuelan y el sonido de niños jugando felices se escucha por las calles pero en una casa azul de dos pisos una chica (ya saben de quien estoy hablando) se levantaba después de haber tenido una fiesta

POV ?

(Bostezo) aaah ya es de mañana, acabo de despertar y me he dado cuenta de que estoy en mi cama pero no como todos los días, esta vez es diferente siento algo atrás de mi cabeza cuando veo, era un brazo que rodeaba mi cuello luego vi que mi cabeza estaba descansando en el pecho de una persona, me he percatado de que estoy desnuda y tapada con una pequeña sabana blanca y me sorprendo al ver a la persona de mi costado y veo que es...¿randy?, si a randy y lo veo de la misma manera que yo y veo que duerme plácidamente, al verlo siento felicidad y también confusión y me pregunto ¿que habrá pasado ayer? Solo recuerdo que hice una fiesta y morgan me dio un poco de cerveza por que me sentía triste y luego randy... Aaah ya me acorde, (sonrisa) fue la mejor noche de mi vida, recuerdo que esto comenzo hace 3 meses

Flashback

Era el primer día de clases en la universidad de noresville y todos los estudiantes estaban esperando a que las puertas se abran dando comienzo a una nueva experiencia entre ella cierta chica de pelo morado y ojos negros quien estaba emocionada por empezar sus clases

POV Teresa

Al fin primer día de clases y me alegro ya que por fin poder estudiar para ejercer mi carrera de derecho, me siento feliz pero luego me fijo que al frente de la fila hay un chico de pelo morado y ojos azules y a una chica de pelo marron conversando y dándose un beso en los labios, al ver su rostro me pongo triste ya que es aquel chico que me gustaba desde la secundaria y al que nunca pude decirle lo que siento y me da rabia saber que por mi cobardía rachel me lo quito, si rachel desde que paso aquel incidente en halloween ellos se habían vuelto muy amigos, tanto que ahora son novios y al ver que esta feliz me viene el recuerdo de como lo perdí

Flashback del flashback

POV teresa

Era un día hermoso en la secundaria noresville solo que este día era el día de san valentin, si san valentin, el día en el que los alumnos se regalaban tarjetas y algunos aprovechaban para confesarse ante las personas que le gustaban y yo era una de ellas y por primera vez había reunido el valor para confesarme ante randy aunque el ya sabe que yo lo amo, pero por alguna razón no hace nada para hablar conmigo o decirme algo lo que me molesta un poco, mientras camino buscando a randy veo a muchos haciendo sus sueños realidad y besándose entre esa gente esta mi mejor amiga debbie quien a los 15 años ya tenia novio quien era nada mas que el mejor amigo de randy, si aunque no lo crean ella estaba con howard y no era tan malo ya que aunque habían pasado 4 años había madurado un poco y aunque todos sabíamos que ellos se odiaban en el donde siempre supimos que ellos iban a terminar juntos por que como dicen del "odio al amor hay un solo paso" jejeje, me río porque al verlos ellos dos se avergüenzan y se van sonrojados, siguiendo mi camino veo a randy y cuando me estoy acercando alguien se interpone en mi camino cuando levanto la mirada veo al odioso de steven, si stevens al verlo me molesto y le digo ¿deseas algo?

Stevens: si, deseo que una chica hermosa como tu sea mi novia

Teresa: lo siento stevens, pero tu no me gustas, yo amo a randy

Stevens: ah vamos Teresa, ¿que tiene randy que yo no tenga?

Teresa: a ver, randy es sincero, simpático y no trata de llamar la atención, ¿Que más quieres que te diga? (Le digo de manera indiferente, entonces veo como el voltea y se queda mirando atrás un minuto y después voltea hacia mi con una sonrisa)

Stevens: así ps no creo que el sienta lo mismo por ti (me dice señalandome atrás)

Yo volteo y veo la escena mas triste de mi vida y la que me rompió el corazón, randy estaba besándose con rachel, entonces vuelvo a ver a stevens y le digo

Teresa: esta bien stevens, acepto ser tu novia

Stevens: genial (entonces se me acerca y me da un beso en la boca al cual correspondo pero no de una manera romántica sino en una manera de rabia ya que al mirar de reojo a randy, el se va con rachel agarrados de las manos

Fin de flashback de flashback

En fin, así lo perdi pero dejando atrás ese recuerdo y sin resentimientos voy acercandome a el

POV randy

Estoy esperando en la fila con mi novia rachel quien esta feliz por empezar sus clases y veo a varios estudiantes y entre ellos veo a howard quien esta con su novia debbie kang, si debbie kang, ella y howard son novios desde ese día de san valentin donde mi corazón se partió en mil pedazos, si ese día fue el peor día de mi vida

Flashback de randy

POV randy

Era un día hermoso en la secundaria noresville solo que este día era el día de san valentin, si san valentin, el día en el que los alumnos se regalaban tarjetas y algunos aprovechaban para confesarse ante las personas que le gustaban y yo era una de ellas y por primera vez había reunido el valor para confesarme ante teresa y yo como siempre andaba perdido en mis pensamientos por saber que podría decirle yo para que sepa que la amo, aunque yo se que ella me ama siento rabia por no poder tener valor para decirle mis sentimientos, antes no me importaba mucho el amor ya que como ninja tenia responsabilidades pero ya que el hechicero murio tengo tiempo para mis cosas personales, mientras camino buscando a teresa veo a muchos haciendo sus sueños realidad y besándose entre esa gente esta mi mejor amigo howard quien a los 15 años había madurado y al fin había conseguido una novia quien era nada mas que la mejor amiga de teresa, si aunque no lo crean el estaba con debbie y no era tan mala ya que aunque habían pasado 4 años ese odio que se renian se fue convirtiendo en amor, aunque yo sabia que esto iba a pasar por que como dicen del "odio al amor hay un solo paso" jejeje, me río porque al verlos ellos dos se avergüenzan y se van sonrojados, siguiendo mi camino me encuentro con teresa y ¿stevens?, si stevens, al verlo siento una rabia y me dan ganas de golpearlo, ¿que hace el acortejando a la chica de mis sueños?, ¿y por que ella no hace nada para alejarse de el? Al verlos siento que perdí la esperanza y me pierdo en mis pensamientos hasta que cierta persona me saca de ellos, cuando veo a la persona veo que es nada mas que rachel, si rachel y yo nos hicimos muy amigos desde el incidente con el halloweenja y ella me pareció muy linda, hay algo especial en ella que causa felicidad siempre ve el lado positivo de las cosas

Rachel: hola randy (me dice ella un poco nervioso)

Randy: hola rachel, ¿Que pasa? (Le digo alegremente)

Rachel: (ella estaba jugando con su cabello) te quiero decir que te quería decir desde hace mucho tiempo

Randy: si dime (le digo un poco confundido)

Rachel: (toma un suspiro) me gustas randy, me gustas mucho

Randy: en serio (le digo un poco sorprendido)

Rachel: si y me preguntaba si ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

Me sorprendo ante la tal confesión de rachel que me deja perplejo unos segundos, pienso en mi mente, ella es linda, y también me gusta mucho pero el sentimiento que tengo por Teresa es mas fuerte y así sigo perdido en mis pensamientos hasta que ella con una pregunta me saca de ahí

Rachel: ¿no tienes que aceptar sino quieres?, igual seguiríamos siendo amigos

Randy: (yo me sorprendo y estoy a punto de decirle que no y que me gustaría seguir siendo amigos pero de repente volteo y veo a Teresa todavía hablando con stevens y este voltea también y me mira con una cara de satisfacción luego volteo y le doy la respuesta final a rachel

Randy: sabes que rachel, lo he pensado y si, quiero ser tu novio por tu también me gustas mucho

Entonces veo como rachel se alegra y por impulso me da un abrazo pero luego me suelta avergonzada y me dice

Rachel: lo siento, me emocione mucho (me dice con una sonrisa)

Yo por impulso la agarro de la cintura y la atraigo mas a mi cuerpo le agarro la cara y le doy un lento beso en sus labios a lo cual después de varios segundos ella corresponde, en ese momento nuestras lenguas se encuentran en una lucha intensa que creo que duro por unos 50 segundo luego por la falta de aire me separo de ella a lo cual ella me dice

Rachel: wao, fue el mejor beso que nadie me había dado (me dice mientras me besa unas 3 veces mas

Randy: bueno rachel, vamos que ya acabó el receso

Rachel: si

Entonces yo por cortesía le agarro de la mano y juntos nos vamos caminando pero luego siento como si alguien me estuviera observando, no le hago caso pero luego de unos segundos volteo y veo la escena mas molesta de mi vida, veo a Teresa y stevens besándose lo que molesto mucho y en mis pensamientos

Randy: si, con rachel me olvidare de ella (entonces sigo mi camino)

Fin de flashback de randy

POV normal

Entonces Teresa se va acercando rápidamente hacia randy y lo saludo

Teresa: hola randy, hola rachel

Rachel: ola mi teresita, que gusto verte amiga, ¿como has estado?

Randy: si ¿como has estado Teresa? (Dice el un poco molesto recordando lo de hace 3 años)

Teresa: yo he estado bien, preparando me para estudiar en la universidad, ¿y como les va a ustedes? Muy felices en su relación supongo

Rachel: si, desde que randy y yo nos hicmos novios, hemos vivido tranquilamente y sin ningún problema, los dos nos amamos (dice ella abrazándolo)

Randy: ¿y que onda con tu noviecito stevens?

Teresa: ah, el debe estar por aquí, haciendo fila ya después me encontrare con el, bueno nos vemos al rato, debo regresar a mi posición

Rachel: buenos nos vemos amiga

Randy: si nos vemos

Entonces Teresa se va

Rachel: que bueno es verla tan feliz

Randy: si, bueno ¿que tal si me das un beso?

Rachek: oww randy eres tan dulce

Entknces le da un tierno beso a randy al cual el corresponde pero en una de esas mira de reojo a donde se fue Teresa y se da cuenta de que esta voltea y cuando lo ve a el y rachel besándose esta pone una cara de tristeza para luego voltear y seguir caminando rumbo a su destino

Randy: (pensando) lo siento Teresa, lo siento

 **Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo espero les haya gustado la introducción del fic a mas tardar el domingo estaré subiendo el próximo capitulo, próximo fic destino fatal, luego la verdad duele mas que la mentira, luego camino sangriento y por ultimo perdidos así que hasta la próxima, besos y abrazos cuidense :3 "bomba de humo"**


	2. Compañeros sorpresa

**Buenas amigos lectores aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo de este fic en el cual nos centraremos en el primer día de clases en la universidad para los chicos donde se escogerán los compañeros para el proyecto final de clases. Sin mas que decir comenzemos**

 **Capitulo 2 - Compañeros sorpresa**

POV Teresa

Bueno al fin van a comenzar mis clases, después de inscribirme me fui al salón y me sorprendí al ver a Debbie y Howard en el mismo salón de clases que yo, así que fui a preguntarles que hacían aquí

Teresa: hola chicos, ¿Que hacen aquí?

Debbie: ah me olvide de decirte que yo y Howard vamos a estudiar derecho para estar junto a mi mejor amiga

Howard: si, además que también me gusta la carrera de derecho

Teresa: me alegra mucho escuchar eso, y me da gusto verlos aquí

POV Howard

Bueno después de encontrarnos con Teresa, estaba esperando a que las clases comienzen, y por lo que veo a muchos estudiantes les gusta esta carrera, que lastima que mi mejor amigo no haya escogido esta carrera

En las afueras del baño de mujeres

Randy estaba esperando a rachel quien se había ido al baño a hacer sus necesidades mientras miraba su reloj ya que se les estaba haciendo tarde

Randy: amorcito, ¿ya terminaste?

Rachel: (desde dentro) ya voy saliendo cariño (en eso sale del baño) bueno vámonos

Randy: si, ya es tarde, así que apresuremonos

Rachel: si (entonces se van corriendo)

Después de correr por los pasillos de la universidad llegan al salón donde estaban una profesora dictando las clases

POV Randy

Bueno ya estoy afuera de mi salón, al fin voy a comenzar mis estudios de derecho junto a mi rachel, lo bueno es que Teresa no ha escogido esta carrera y al fin voy a poder olvidarme de ella, toco la puerta y nos recibe una profesora de unos 50 años, ojo azules, pelo marrón largo y tez trigueña

Profesora: buenas, ¿que se les ofrece?

Randy: disculpe señorita, a mi novia y a mi se nos hizo tarde, y creo que este es mi salón

Profesora: a ver dejame ver en la lista (entonces saca una lista y empieza a buscar sus nombres) disculpen ¿cuales son sus nombres?

Randy: randy cunningham y rachel jhonson

Profesora: ah si, aquí estan, pasen

Randy: gracias maestra

Bueno al entrar veo a varios alumnos con sus cuadernos y libros en la mano, y entre ellos veo a mi mejor amigo, me alegro al verlo aquí junto a Debbie peto luego fijo la mirada a la parte atrás y me quedo al ver a

Randy: ¿teresa?

POV Teresa

Bueno estoy en clases y la profesora acaba de llegar y nos ha dicho su nombre el cual es josy y nos dice que cuando lleguen los alumnos que faltan va empezar a tomar la asistencia, me pregunto quienes serán los alumnos que han llegado tarde, lo bueno es que randy no esta estudiando mi carrera así podre olvidarme de el, bueno estoy atendiendo las clases cuando de repente alguien toca la puerta del salón, la profesora sale y se queda ahí por un rato pero después vuelve a entrar y entra con dos personas y me quedo en shock al ver que ciertas personas eran

Teresa: ¿randy?

POV normal

Ellos se quedaron viéndose por un rato hasta la profesora los saco de sus pensamientos

Profesora: bueno señor cunningham, ya pueden sentarse, estábamos a punto de escoger los grupos para la simulación de fin de ciclo

Randy: si (entonces el y rachel se sientan)

Profesora: bueno alumnos, hoy escogeremos a los grupos de 5 estudiantes para hacer una simulación de una audiencia para en fin de ciclo, el cual sera su trabajo final y deberá ser presentado con un informe, bueno sin mas que decir comenzemos

Entonces la profesora empieza a escoger a varios estudiantes y forma los grupos hasta quedar

Profesora: bueno, y los últimos son fowler, cunningham, kang, weinerman y jhonson

POV Randy y Teresa: debe ser una broma

POV Normal

Y así quedaron los grupos, así que después de una larga clase la profesora los junto para que coordinaran

Randy: oh amigo, es increíble que estemos en el mismo grupo

Howard: parece que el destino nunca nos va a separar

Debbie: si, lo mismo digo yo, no Teresa

Teresa se quedo ahí callada y distraída hasta que Debbie la saco de sus pensamientos

Debbie: teresa, me escuchas

Teresa: ¿ah que?, oh lo siento Debbie, estaba distraída

Debbie: después voy a hablar contigo, ahora vamos a coordinar sobre el trabajo

Rachel: y chicos, ¿como haremos el trabajo?

Debbie: bueno yo digo, que dos se encarguen del informe, y 2 de buscar el modelo para la audiencia y otro de hacer el guión y los diálogos

Howard: ok

Debbie: bueno yo y howard buscaremos el modelo de la audiencia, randy y rachel se encargaran del informe y Teresa del guión y los diálogos

Teresa: (pensando) al menos no me toco con randy

Rachel: ah chicos, disculpenme, pero ¿me puedo encargar yo del guión y los dialogos?

Debbie y randy: ¿por que?

Rachel: es que yo trabajo, y no voy a tener mucho tiempo, además el guión y los diálogos son fáciles de hacer y no me tomara mucho tiempo hacerlo

Debbie: esta bien, entonces Teresa y randy tendrán que encargarse del informe

Randy y Teresa: (pensando) no puede ser

Debbie: bueno, entonces así quedamos, todos de acuerdo

Howard: yo si amor, ¿y tu cunningham?

En eso ve que randy esta distraído y pensando entonces decide sacarlo

Howard: ¿cunningham?, ¿estas bien?

Randy: ah si, lo siento, estaba distraido

Howard: después voy a hablar contigo

Debbie: bueno si todos están de acuerdo, vayamos al receso

Todos: si

Entonces se van

Con Debbie y teresa

Ellas habían ido a la cafetería a tomar un café y comer algunas hamburguesas, pero pronto Debbie ve a Teresa sin ánimos entonces empieza a hablarle

Debbie: Teresa, te veo muy distraída

Teresa: ah no es nada malo

Debbie: teresa, es momento de que dejes de pensar en randy, el ya tiene novia y tu tienes el tuyo

Teresa: ¿Que?, no Debbie, yo no estaba pensando en el

Debbie: Teresa, soy tu amiga, y no hace falta mirarte a los ojos para saber que estando tu con stevens aun sigues enamorada de randy

Teresa: (soltando unas lágrimas) esta bien, sigo enamorada de el, pero no puedo estar con el y todo por no decirle a tiempo que me gustaba (en eso empieza a llorar en los hombros de Debbie) lo amo Debbie, lo amo y no lo puedo tener, por que fui tan tonta y no te hize caso cuando me dijiste que le diga

Debbie: (calmándola) oh Teresa, me duele verte así, pero yo te lo advertí

Teresa: si tienes razón, pero ¿por que el destino no quiere que ambos nos olvidemos del otro?

Debbie: no lo se, pero sabes que creo

Teresa: ¿que cosa? (Dice secando sus lágrimas)

Debbie: si el destino no quiere separarlos, eso significa que el destino tiene un plan para que terminen juntos

Teresa: ¿tu crees?

Debbie: claro, solo espera

Teresa: esta bien

Entonces siguen tomando su café

Con randy y Howard

Ellos estaban en el baño, mientras Howard se lavaba las manos nota que randy esta distraído

Howard: cunningham, no seria mejor que dejes de pensar en Teresa

Randy ¿como sabes que estoy pensando en Teresa?

Howard: amigo, no hace falta leer tu mente para saber que tu estas enamorado de Teresa y que decidiste ser novio de rachel para vengarte de ella por estar con stevens

Randy: esta bien amigo, yo estoy enamorado de Teresa y también tienes razon, sólo acepte ser novio de rachel para vengarme de ella, pero no puedo mas, no puedo soportar que ella este con stevens, quisiera saber una forma de quitársela

Howard: randy, no pienses así, te das cuenta de que si le quitas a stevens a Teresa, puedes romper un corazón

Randy: lo se Howard, es que la amo tanto, y ni siquiera el destino quiere que la olvide, ¿por que sera?, no lo entiendo

Howard: ¿sabes que pienso?

Randy: ¿que cosa amigo?

Howard: que si el destino no quiere separarlos, es por que tiene preparado otro en el que ustedes pueden estar juntos

Randy: ¿tu crees?

Howard: claro amigo, sólo espera

Randy: esta bien

Entonces salen del baño y se van a la cafetería

POV Rachel

Estoy en el baño y me pongo a pensar, randy ha estado muy distraído hoy y yo creo saber por que, yo se que el sigue, enamorado de Teresa y que solo acepto ser mi novio para vengarse de ella, no lo culpo yo también hubiera hecho los mismo, por eso en clase le dije a Debbie que iba a estar ocupada y que Teresa y el deberían hacer el trabajo juntos para que así pasen mas tiempo junto y al fin liberen sus sentimientos, no me molesta, lo único que quiero es que el sea feliz, lo amo tanto que quiero que el sea feliz aunque no sea conmigo, por eso debo hacer algo para que ellos dos terminen juntos

Randy y teresa: ¿por que destino?, ¿porque no quieres que me olvide de el(la)?

 **Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, espero les haya gustado, lo siento por el capitulo tan corto, y agradezco por los rewievs que me inspiraron para seguir esta historia, en el próximo capitulo nos centraremos en el primer día de trabajo de randy y Teresa, ¿como se sentirán? Averiguenlo en el próximo capitulo, adiós besos y abrazos y ah "bomba de humo" :D**


	3. A trabajar

Buenas nuevas amigos lectores, aquí les traigo el tercer capitulo del fic en el cual nos centraremos en el primer día de trabajo de randy y Teresa juntos en la casa de esta ultima, en los próximos capitulo nos centraremos en tres eventos importantes los cuales serán,

1- plantada

2 - la cita

3 - la fiesta (parte 1)

4 - la fiesta (parte 2)

Sin mas que decir comenzemos

Capitulo 3 - Reviviendo viejos sentimientos

Después del receso, los alumnos regresaron y se agruparon en sus grupos para terminar de coordinar sobre los trabajos

Debbie: bueno chicos, ya he pensado que podemos hacer, para la audiencia podemos hacer un caso de demanda de alimentos ya que es lo mas sencillo que podemos hacer

Howard: estoy de acuerdo contigo

Randy: yo igual

Rachel: para mi esta bien

Teresa: igualmente

Debbie: bueno yo y Howard coordinaremos para buscar un caso el cual podamos representar, Teresa y randy

Teresa y randy: si

Debbie: ustedes juntense y coordinen para que vayan haciendo el informe para que este listo para la presentación de la 4ta semana

Randy y Teresa: esta bien

Debbie: y rachel, cuando tenga listo el caso, te voy a llamar para que tu nomas hagas los diálogos y consigas los materiales para la simulación, puede mesas, manteles, un martillo, trajes, etc, ok

Rachel: oki doki

Debbie: bueno ahora vayan coordinando

Todos: si

Entonces randy y Teresa voltean sus sillas para coordinar sobre como van a hacer el informe, al igual que Debbie y Howard

Con randy y Teresa

Ellos se quedaron mirando fijamente y en un incomodo silencio hasta que randy rompió el hielo

Randy: ¿y bueno Teresa? ¿como vamos a hacer el trabajo?

Teresa: bueno tendríamos que reunirnos en la casa de uno de nosotros para empezar a hacer el trabajo

Randy: esta bien ¿Que tal en la tuya?

Teresa: claro (dice ella con una sonrisa a medias)

Randy: bueno así quedamos, ¿te parece a las 3:00?

Teresa: esta bien

Randy: ya ok, ¿tienes computadora?

Teresa: si

Randy: perfecto, entonces hoy mismo empezamos a escribir el informe, yo voy a traer mi laptop para hacerlo mas rápido, de acuerdo

Teresa: si

Randy: bueno hoy a las tres

Teresa: ok

Profesora: bueno ya que terminaron de coordinar pueden retirarse, ah y no olviden que el informe se presenta en la semana 4

Todos: si

Entonces todos agarran sus cosas y salen del salón para dirigirse a sus casas

Con randy

El se había despedido de Howard y estaba esperando en la puerta de salida a rachel quien se había ido al baile

POV randy

Bueno me estoy muriendo de aburrimiento, por que las mujeres se demoraran tanto en el baño jeje, es un enigma, bueno al fin veo salir a rachel y ella viene con una sonrisa y tarareando una canción, eso es lo que me gusta de ella, que su alegría es contagios

Randy: hola amor, ¿por que tan feliz?

Rachel: estoy ansiosa y feliz de comenzar mi primer día de trabajo

Randy: no te preocupes, para mi novia no existe ningún problema (le digo a ella de manera orgullosa)

Rachel: oww eres muy lindo (me dice ella tiernamente)

Randy: pero no tanto como tu (entonces la agarro de la cintura y la beso de una manera tierna, peto no puedo disfrutar del beso ya que desde el fondo veo a Teresa dándole un beso a stevens lo que me molesta mucho, no se, a veces me siento mal por rachel, es malo qur teniendo novia, ame otra persona, se que es pecado, pero no puedo evitarlo, Teresa es la persona que mas amo en el mundo, pero por causa del destino no la puedo tener, ¿por que?

Rachel: bueno amor, es hora de irnos a mi casa (dice ella rompiendo el beso)

Randy: bueno vamos hermosa (entonces rodeo con mis manos su cintura y me alejo con ella caminando)

POV Teresa

Me acabo de despedir de Debbie ya que ella tiene que ir con Howard a buscar el caso para la simulación de la audiencia, todos parecen felices, veo como los alumnos ríen, otros conversan, otros están besándose pero de repente veo a randy quien esta esperando a alguien, que de seguro es rachel, lo veo ahí parado, es tan lindo, guapo y me dan ganas de ir hacia el abrazarlo y besarlo, pero lastimosamente no puedo hacerlo, de repente alguien me toca el hombro, cuando veo quien es esa persona, resulta ser mi odioso novio stenvens

Stevens: hola mamacita

Teresa: hola steve, ¿como estas? (le digo de manera desanimada)

Stevens: perfectamente listo para besar a mi novia

Entonces veo como el se acerca y me da un beso en mis labios cosa que no disfruto ya que al hombre de mis sueños lo veo besándose con rachel, me causa tristeza al ver que la chica que esta besando no soy yo

Stevens: bueno te aviso que hoy no voy a poder asistir a nuestra cita

Teresa: ¿por que?

Stevens: es que es cumpleaños de una prima y tengo que ir en la noche

Teresa: esta bien

Stevens: ya, bueno nos vemos (dice el sin despedirse)

Teresa: menos mal

Ahora me voy a mi casa a comer y prepararme para las tres

POV Stevens

Jajaja ahora si voy a disfrutar la tarde con josu y lo bueno es que Teresa fue fácil de engañar jajaja

POV Normal

Bueno al llegar a su casa Teresa almorzó, se baño, cambio y fue a prender su computadora para tener todo listo para cuando randy llegue

Teresa: bueno todo esta listo para comenzar el trabajo

En eso llaman a la puerta

Y teresa se va a abrir y ve que es Randy

Teresa: hola Randy

Randy: hola teresa (dice acercándose y dándole una abrazo por lo cual teresa se sonroja pero corresponde) lista para hacer el trabajo

Teresa: siempre estoy lista, ven pasa

Randy: wao, tu casa ha cambiado desde la última vez que vine

Teresa: ah sí, mama compro varios adornos hermosos y los puso en la sala

Randy: bueno, debo admitir que tu mama tiene buen gusto

Teresa: tienes razón, bueno quieres algo de comer, tenemos pollo frito

Randy: no ahí nomás, no quiero causarte molestias

Teresa: bah tonterías, eres mi invitado, te voy a servir un plato

Randy: bueno gracias

Entonces va y le sirve un plato, entonces Randy se sienta y empieza a degustar la comida que para sorpresa de él estaba muy deliciosa

Randy: wao, esta rico

Teresa: gracias, yo lo cocine

Randy: ¿en serio?, hum (dice comiendo otro bocado) pues cocinas bien delicioso

Teresa: gracias (dice ella sonrojada, entonces mientras Randy come su cara cambia a una de tristeza cosa que Randy nota así que él se atreve a preguntarle

Randy: ¿teresa?, ¿estás bien?

Teresa: ah no, es que hoy tenía una cita con Stevens y me dijo que no podía ir porque era cumpleaños de su prima, en estos meses él ha estado muy distante conmigo, creo que me está engañando

POV Randy

¿Escuche bien?, ese idiota no está tratando muy bien a teresa, no sé, quisiera ir y tirarle un puñete a ese imbécil pero no puedo, miro a teresa y veo que ella sigue triste, no me gusta verla así, es tan linda y hermosa que no merece estar sufriendo, así que para levantarle el ánimo, voy a calmarla

Randy: teresa, no te preocupes, de repente sea verdad, y si no lo fuera, una chica hermosa y linda como tú, sé que encontrara a alguien mejor

Teresa: tienes razón, gracias Randy (dice ella sonrojada y cambiando su cara a una feliz)

Randy: bueno estuvo muy delicioso, ahora vamos a hacer el trabajo

Teresa: si

POV Normal

Entonces suben al cuarto de teresa y ahí encuentra una computadora y entonces la prenden y empiezan a hacer el trabajo, teresa va a investigando mientras Randy va escribiendo todo lo que va todo lo que teresa va encontrando y así se la pasaron por varios minutos

Randy: bueno ya está listo la introducción y el cuerpo faltan los anexos y la caratula, busca imágenes

Teresa: si

Entonces teresa va buscando imágenes hasta que encuentra una imagen de una audiencia donde los abogados están discutiendo

Teresa: encontré una, y es muy buena

Randy: a ver

Entonces Randy se acerca a teresa y ve la imagen

Randy: si, está bien, pero tenemos que buscar más, haber préstame un rato el mouse

Teresa: toma

Entonces Randy agarra el mouse pero sin percatarse de que el está envolviendo su brazo por el hombro de teresa haciendo que pareciera como si el la estuviera abrazando cosa que hace que teresa se sonroje ya que siente el calor del cuerpo de Randy y para ella se siente reconfortante, pero Randy encuentra una imagen y rompe el momento

Randy: oh mira esta también está bien (entonces ve a teresa y ve que esta tiene apoyada su cabeza en su brazo de el por lo cual él también se sonroja pero por vergüenza se separa) oh lo siento, me acerque demasiado

Teresa: no te preocupes

Entonces después de varios minutos lograron terminar la mayoría del trabajo así que decidieron tomar un descanso

Randy: uff, primer día de trabajo y ya tenemos la mayoría del informe listo

Teresa: es lo bueno de tener 2 computadoras y de nuestro empeño

Randy: bueno ya es tarde y me tengo que ir, ¿te parece si el otro lunes nos reunimos para terminarlo?

Teresa: si, está bien

Randy: y terminando el trabajo, no se salir un rato, como amigos claro

Teresa: si, como amigos (dice dándole una sonrisa) y después podemos jugar un poco del derriba tumbas 5

Randy: está bien, bueno hasta el lunes (dice el despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla y ella también hace lo mismo)

Teresa: hasta pronto

Entonces Randy baja a la sala y cierra la puerta mientras teresa lo ve alejarse por la ventana de su cuarto

POV Teresa

Teresa: oh Randy, no sabes cómo me gusto estar contigo

POV Randy

Randy: me gusto pasar el día contigo teresa

POV Normal

Después de varias horas por fin teresa ceno, se cambió y se fue a la cama directamente a dormir

En medio de la noche

Teresa está durmiendo plácidamente cuando un sueño la empezaba a fastidiar haciendo que esta lanzara leves gemidos de fastidio

En el sueño

Estaba ella sola en un cuarto con tristeza, luego la imagen cambia a teresa en un lugar con una sombra a su lado, luego a ella besando a un hombre el cual no se le ve la cara pero por el cuerpo se da cuenta de que no es Stevens, por ultimo empieza a salir música de la nada y al mirarse el cuerpo estaba completamente desnuda y sentía como si alguien la atraía a un lugar cómodo y la empezaba a besar diciendo la palabra

?: Teresa, te amo demasiado

Entonces despierta y se da cuenta de que solo era un sueño, ya que al levantarse ve que se ha hecho de día

Teresa: ¿Que fue ese extraño sueño? ¿y quién era esa sombra?

Entonces fija su mirada en su reloj y ve que esta tarde para la uní así que se cambia, toma su desayuno y se dirige hacia alla

Ya en la uní teresa fue a su clase de derecho civil y empezó a atender la clase hasta que toco el fin de receso y se dirigio al salón de su mejor amiga debbie kang, la espero afuera y cuando salió se fueron a la cafetería, ya en la cafetería cada una pidió un café y empezaron a degustar su bebida mientras debbie le contaba lo que había hecho el día anterior

Debbie: y te digo que el tontito se calló y boto su bebida jeje y (entonces ve a teresa pensativa) y veo que no me estas escuchando

Teresa: ¿Qué?, oh lo siento debbie, es que estaba pensando

Debbie: espero que no sea en quien tú ya sabes

Teresa: no, no es eso, es que ayer tuve un sueño muy extraño

Debbie: ¿y cuál era ese sueño?

Teresa: bueno

FLASHBACK

Estaba ella sola en un cuarto con tristeza, luego la imagen cambia a teresa en un lugar con una sombra a su lado, luego a ella besando a un hombre el cual no se le ve la cara pero por el cuerpo se da cuenta de que no es Stevens, por ultimo empieza a salir música de la nada y al mirarse el cuerpo estaba completamente desnuda y sentía como si alguien la atraía a un lugar cómodo y la empezaba a besar diciendo la palabra

?: Teresa, te amo demasiado

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Teresa: y asi fue

Debbie: uhmm, ¿Qué extraño?

Teresa: ¿Por qué?

Debbie: es que Howard me mandó un mensaje en la mañana y me comento que Randy tuvo el mismo sueño

Teresa: ¿en serio?

Debbie: ¿y sabes lo que pienso?

Teresa: ¿Qué cosa?

Debbie: bueno, no quiero ilusionarte, pero creo que es una señal de que Randy y tu van a terminar juntos

Teresa: ¿tú crees?

Debbie: bueno, él tuvo el mismo sueño que tú, solo que él dice que estaba corriendo y después el paisaje cambiaba a que él estaba besando a alguien que por el cuerpo se dio cuenta de que no era Rachel y luego dice que apareció desnudo y atrayendo a alguien a un lugar cómodo y dice que el la empezó a besar, y ahí se despertó

Teresa: ojala se hiciera realidad

Debbie: el destino lo dirá teresa

Teresa: si tienes razón

Bueno el resto de la semana pasó volando y para teresa no era muy aburrida, más bien eso la mantenía distraída del asunto del sueño y de pensar en Randy entonces llego el día lunes y entro a clases y empezó a dar una prueba de entrada la cual estaba muy fácil para ella mientras veía como a Randy y Howard se les dificultaba ya que al parecer no estaban, muy concentrados, bueno después del examen y del receso los grupos se formaron para hacer una practica

Debbie: bueno listo, ya terminamos

Rachel: si, no fue muy difícil

Randy: claro amor (dice el dándole un tierno beso en sus labios)

Howard: oh chicos, no en frente de todos

Rachel: jajaja

Debbie: y bueno, yo y Howard ya encontramos el caso y hemos vimos visto unos video sobre audiencias, así que hay que decidir los papeles que van a tomar cada uno. Bueno yo me ofrezco para ser una de las abogadas y Howard va ser el otro

Rachel: bueno yo puedo ser la jueza

Debbie: está bien, entonces solo faltarían la madre demandante y el padre demandado, y ya que teresa y Randy son los únicos que faltan, teresa va a ser la madre demandante y Randy el demandado, están de acuerdo

Teresa: claro

Randy: para mi está bien

Debbie: bien Rachel, yo te mando hoy día el caso y tu ter encargas de hacer el guion y los diálogos

Rachel: ok (en ese momento ella pide permiso para ir al baño y se va)

Entonces mientras y debbie y Howard discutían algunos asuntos personales, teresa y Randy empezaron a conversar

Teresa: bueno randy, no te olvides de que hoy dia vamos a terminar el informe

Randy: claro, y después en lo que quedamos

Teresa: claro, y vas a ver que te voy a ganar jeje

Randy: eso no puedo asegurártelo, pero de hecho no me voy a dejar ganar jeje

Teresa: eso lo veremos

Entonces toca el timbre de final de clases y debbie se despide de teresa y se va con Howard, mientra tanto teresa, randy y rachel estaban caminando y conversando hasta que teresa se tiene que ir

Teresa: bueno chicos, ya me tengo que ir

Rachel: bueno, cuídate amiga

Randy: ah y no te olvides hoy a las 2:00

Teresa: no lo hare, nos vemos

Entonces ella se va corriendo

Rachel: ¿que van a hacer a las 2:00?

Randy: asi, vamos a terminar el informe y después le prometi que iba a jugar con ella al derribatumabas 5

Rachel: ah bueno, esta bien, bueno ya me tengo que ir tengo que alisatr mis cosas para cuando debbie me mande el caso para hacer los guiones

Randy: bueno adiós amor (dice el dándole un beso a rachel)

Rachel: adiós

Entonces se aleja corriendo y randy se va a su casa

POV RACHEL

Fase 1 completada, es hora de poner en practica la segunda fase

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, espero les haya gustado, de repente hoy o mañana subo el siguiente capitulo, por ahora cuiden se mucho, les mando un beso y una gran abrazo, "bomba de humo" jeje :D

 **Próximo capitulo**

 **Plantada - Teresa se queda esperando a randy para terminar el trabajo pero este no llega por ciertos acontecimientos, es entonces que randy para recompensar la falta decide reunir el valor para invitar a Teresa al cine, ¿podra hacerlo? ¿El momento de liberar de sus sentimientos esta pronto? Averiguenlo en el próximo capitulo**


	4. Plantada

**Hola amigos lectores, ¿como están?, espero que bien. Hoy les traigo el cuarto capitulo del fic en el cual nos centraremos en los problemas que no le dejaron llegar a tiempo a la casa de Teresa y de como este intentara recompensarla por aquella falta. Bueno sin mas que decir comenzemos**

 **Capitulo 3 - Plantada**

Después de la escuela randy se dirigió a su casa para comer, luego de comer el decidió descansar un rato para ir a la casa de Teresa, pero de repente recibio una llamada de teresa, cosa que le sorprendio, entonces agarrando su telefono contesto

Randy: alo teresa

Teresa: hola randy, este queria decirte que tal vez puedas venir a las 5:00

Randy: ¿por que? ¿que paso?

Teresa: es que voy a acompañar a mi mama al supermercado y voy a regresar como a la 4:50

Randy: bueno, esta bien, nos vemos

Teresa: ok adios

Randy: adios

Luego de varios minutos el estaba durmiendo placidamente hasta que recibio otra llamada la cual era de su novia rachel, entonces se animo a contestar

Randy: alo, ¿Que paso mi amor?

Rachel: randy, necesito tu ayuda

Randy: ¿en que?

Rachel: es que mi tia ha salido y me ha dejado cuidando a mi primita y yo no puedo hacer el guion y los dialogos y cuidarla al mismo tiempo, asi que necesito que me ayudes a cuidarla

Randy: esta bien, orita voy

Randy: gracias, te amo

Randy: yo tambien

Entonces cuelga y se levanta de manera perezosa y se puso su chaqueta y salio directamente a la casa de rachel, no sin antes ponerle alarma a su celular para que le avise la hora en el que se debia encontrar con teresa para el trabajo, despues de caminar varuas calles al fin llego a la casa de rachel, entonces toco el timbre y rachel lo recibio con un beso

Rachel: que bueno que viniste, mi prima no me deja hacer el trabajo

Randy: a ver, ¿donde esta?

Rachel: tiffany ven

Entonces del cuarto baja una niña de tres añitos, de cabello negro, ojos azules y vestida con un disfraz de princesa

Tiffany: aqui estoy rachi

Rachel: tiffany, randy te va a cuidar mientras termino de hacer mi trabajo, pprtate bien

Tiffany: eta bien rachi

Rachel: bien, bueno amor ahi te la dejo

Randy: bueno tiffany, ¿que quieres hacer?

Tiffany: podemos jugar a la casita

Randy: esta bien

Entonces randy se dirige con tiffany a su cuarto y empiezan a jugar, luego de varios minutos de jugar, vueron peliculas, randy les conto historias, y despues le preparo un povi de chocolatada a ella, nientras toma su leche chocoltada tiffany le pregunta a randy una cosa

Tiffany: randy, rachi ¿es tu novia?

Randy: si

Tiffany: ¿y la amas?

Randy se quedo pensando en esa pregunta ya que se encontraba confuso, el estaba feliz de estar con rachel pero en su corazón y en sus pensamientos amaba a Theresa como nunca había amado a alguien así que respondio con tristeza

Randy: si, la amo

En eso aparece rachel

Rachel: bueno ya termine, toma tu guión randy, gracias por cuidar de tiffany amor

Randy: no fue nada rachi

Rachel: no me gusta que me llamen así

Randy: oh lo siento rachi jeje

Rachel: basta randy

Randy: jeje bueno, ya me tengo que ir (dice el despidiendola con un beso en sus labios)

Rachel: bueno hasta mañana randy

Randy: bueno adiós

Entonces camina hacia la puerta, la breve y se va, mientras camina por la calle mira su reloj y ve que es la 4:00 así que decide irse a su casa a descansar

Randy: bueno son las 4, al menos puedo irme a descansar un rato

Entonces sigue su camino hacia su casa, después de 10 minutos llega, entra, sube a su cuarto, prendió la tele, se acostó y empezó a ver un partido de fútbol luego de varios minutos por el cansansio no se dio cuenta y se quedo profundamente dormido

Con Teresa

Ella había llegado a su casa, guardo los víveres y se fue al baño, se baño, cambio y arreglo su cuarto para cuando randy llegue, luego de varios minutos esperando, miro su reloj y vio que había pasado mas 5 a 5:50 entonces siguió esperando hasta que llego las 6, entonces se dio cuenta de que no iba a venir así que decidió irse a descansar, luego de ver un poco de televisión se quedo profundamente dormida

Mas tarde en la noche

POV Randy

Aaaaah, que rico sueño, me siento con ganas de hacer muchas cosas, oh no miro mi reloj y me doy cuenta de que son mas de las 8, oh no me quede dormido y me olvide que tenia que ir a casa de Teresa a las 5, que tonto soy, ahora Teresa debe estar molesta, mejor la llamo, pero creo que tengo que recompensar le por mi falta, piensa randy que puedes hacer, ah ya se voy a invitarla al cine, si al cine, agarro mi celular y le marco, ojala no este molesta

En casa de Teresa

POV Teresa

Estaba teniendo un rico sueño hasta que un sonido fuerte me despertó, cuando veo de donde proviene el sonido veo que es de mi celular, lo agarro y veo que es una llamada y me sorprendió al ver que esa llamada era de randy, ¿sera posible?, con un poco de nerviosismo le contesto

Teresa: ho...hola randy

Randy: Teresa, ¿como estas?

Teresa: tu como crees (le digo un poco molesta)

Randy: Teresa, disculpame por no ir a tu casa, es que rachel me llamo y quería que le ayudara a cuidar a su prima, yo accedí y después de cuidarla me canse demasiado y me quede dormido y cuando desperté me di cuenta de que eran las 8, lo siento (me dice el de manera culpable)

Teresa: no te preocupes randy, no fue tu culpa, solo estabas ayudando a tu novia (le digo de manera feliz para que no se sienta tan culpable)

Randy: con eso no basta, Teresa deja me recompensarte esa falta

Teresa: no randy ahí nomas

Randy: no, yo quiero compensarte esa falta y te quiero pedir para ir al cine el sabado

Teresa: esta bien, el sábado a las 5

Randy: si, esta vez no faltare, bueno adiós Teresa, que tengas dulces sueños

Teresa: gracias randy, tu también

Randy: bueno adiós

Teresa: adiós

Luego de colgar mi boca forma una gran sonrisa, el chico de mis sueño me esta invitando a salir, eso me alegra mucho pero después se va ya que solo saldríamos como amigos, lo bueno es que al menos tuvo la cortesía de disculparse y eso es algo que me gusta de el, bueno me dirigí a mi cocina, me prepare un sándwich de queso, me lo comí, subí a mi cuarto y me arrope en mi cama y me dormí con una gran sonrisa en mi cara

 **Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, espero les haya gustado y me disculpo por lo corto que fue, mañana subiré el próximo capitulo. Hasta entonces bye y vuidense "bomba de humo"**

 **Próximo capitulo**

 **La cita - randy y Teresa van al cine y a otros lugares en los cuales pasaran una gran tarde pero un accidente causara que hagan algo que no debían pero querían hacer desde hace tiempo**


	5. La Cita

**Buenas amigos lectores, hoy les traigo el 5 to capitulo del fic en el cual nos centraremos en la cita que tendrán randy y Teresa en la cual harán algo que querían desde hace mucho tiempo, bueno sin mas que decir comenzemos**

 **Capitulo 5 - La cita**

 **Ya habían pasado días desde que randy había faltado a casa de Teresa y hoy era sábado el día en que el y Teresa iban a tener su cita entre amigos y los dos se encontraban emocionados por este dia y ya no podían esperar a que sean las 5**

 **Con randy**

El estaba tomando desayuno mientras veía television

POV Randy

Bueno hoy es el gran día en el cual yo y Teresa tendremos una cita, me alegro saber que haya aceptado salir conmigo pero lo malo es que solo salimos como amigos, no se por cuanto tiempo tendré que soportar este sentimiento, quisiera besarla, acariciarla, abrazarla pero no puedo, eso seria ilegal, no quiero hacerle daño a rachel, ella no se lo merece, no la culpo, por que yo soy el quiso estar con ella para vengarme de Teresa, pero no puedo, yo deseo a Teresa, yo amo a Teresa en cambio a rachel la quiero como una amiga pero lastimosamente yo estoy con ella y debo seguir hasta toda la vida con ella

Con Teresa

Ella estaba arreglando sus cosas mientras escuchaba musica

POV Teresa

Me siento tan feliz y tan triste a la vez, feliz por que randy me invitó a una cita pero triste por que solo salimos como amigos, pero cuanto deseo tengo de besarlo y abrazarlo pero no puedo por que estaría haciéndole daño a rachel y a stevens, aunque ahora que lo pienso el no me ha llamado, ni lo he visto entre toda la semana, creo que no le importo pero dejándolo a un lado rachel esta con randy y 3llá lo ama y si se lo quito le rompería el corazón y es algo que no quiero hacer por que ella es mi amiga y no quiero perderla, pero no puedo resistirme amar a randy, como quisiera sacarlo de mi mente, pero no puedo

Con randy

Bueno el estaba aburrido en su casa así que para pasar el rato fue a visitar a rachel a su trabajo así que después de bañarse y cambiarse salio de su casa hacia el trabajo de rachel

Con rachel

Ella estaba trabajando en un restaurante atendiendo a los clientes que a cada rato pedían y pedían cosas y ella tenia que estar de aquí pa acá sirviendoles a todos

POV Rachel

Uff pero que cansansio tengo, tener que estar de aquí para acá atendiendo a los clientes es agotador, que bueno que tengo descanso de una hora, al fin podre despejar mi mente, ¿me parece o randy esta aquí?, si lo es, mejor voy a saludarlo

Randy: buenos dias meserita jeje

Rachel: randy, mi amor, ¿a que se debe tu visita?

Randy: nada, estaba aburrido, y se me ocurrió visitar a mi linda novia para ver como trabaja

Rachel: oww randy, eres muy dulce (le digo dándole un beso), pero sabes que solo tengo una hora de descanso

Randy: si, lo se, pero eso no indica que no puedo llevarte a dar un paseo al parque

Rachel: bueno, vamos un rato

Randy: excelente (me dice el besandome y poniendo su brazo alrededor de mi cintura llevándome hacia el parque)

POV Normal

En el parque

Randy y rachel hicieron mucha cosas en el parque, primero fueron a ver un acto callejero que se encontraba en la calle, luego se fueron un rato a comer algodones de azúcar y luego de dirigieron a una pequeña laguna a ver a los patos nadar en el cual se quedaron un rato

Randy: fue la mejor hora que he pasado

Rachel: yo tambien

Randy: y es hora de algo mas

Rachel: ¿Que cosa?

Randy: esto (entonces la agarra de la cara y la besa de manera amorosa en cual rachel corresponde, el beso duraba mucho así que randy la fue acostando en el césped para seguir besandola pero esta vez acariciandole todo el cuerpo, recorriendo sus manos por su espalda, cintura y sus piernas, rachel se sentía en el cielo y también empezaba a acariciarle toda la espalda a randy pero ella sabia que randy solo lo estaba haciendo para olvidarse de Teresa, así que decidió romper el beso y decirle una mentirita)

Rachel: wau tigre, controla tus hormonas jeje

Randy: jeje no puedo evitarlo

Rachel: bueno amor me gusto pasar un rato contigo, pero tengo que volver al trabajo

Randy: bueno amor, yo me voy a descansar por que le prometí a Teresa que iba a llevarla al cine para compensarle por faltar ese día

Rachel: eso es lo que me gusta de ti, siempre quieres corregir tus errotes, ella se lo merece, después de que le dejaste esperando y tuvo que terminar el trabajo sola

Randy: si, tienes razón

Rachel: bueno ya me tengo que ir, adiós (dice dándole un beso y corriendo hacia su trabajo)

POV Rachel

Fase 3 completa ahora solo falta la ver la fase 4 en acción, lo estas haciendo bien randy

POV Teresa

Faltan 1 hora para mi cita con randy, me voy a ir a bañar y después a cambiarme, ya no puedo esperar para verlo

POV Randy

Bueno al fin llegue a mi casa, me bañe, me cambie y recogí dinero, es hora de ir donde Teresa

POV Normal

Bueno randy caminaba a la casa de Teresa mientras observaba a gente caminar, niños jugando, skaters y uno que algún perro peleando con un gato, luego de varios minutos al fin llego a la casa de Teresa, toco el timbre y de la puerta salio Teresa vestida con short cortito que le llegaba a la altura de sus rodillas y una blusa morada con una chaqueta celeste cosa que dejo sorprendido a randy

Teresa: hola randy

Randy: hola Teresa, wao te ves bien

Teresa: igualmente tu

Randy: bueno es mejor ir al cine

Teresa: bueno vámonos

Entonces los dos se van caminando hacia el cine mientras conversaban

Randy: ¿y como has estado estos días?

Teresa: un poco bien

Randy: ¿por que?

Teresa: stevens, el no me ha llamado y ni siquiera ha venido a visitarme, creo que no le importo

Randy: sabes teresa, stevens es un idiota, el no se da cuenta de que poco a poco esta perdiendo el amor de una chica inteligente, linda, hermosa y alegre

Teresa: ¿tu piensas eso de mi?

Randy: si, por eso es que me da gusto de tenerte como amiga

Teresa: a mi también me da gusto que seas mi amigo, eres muy lindo y dulce, rachel es muy suertuda, no sabes esto pero, te quiero randy

Randy: yo también Teresa

Luego de caminar otros minutos por fin llegaron al cine, entonces se dirigieron a ver la cartelera

Randy: bueno Teresa ¿que quieres ver?

Teresa: bueno me gusta esa (dice señalando una llamada camino hacia el terror)

Randy: te gustan las películas de terror, no

Teresa: si me encantan

Randy: bueno, dos entrada para camino haciendo el terror (le dice al de boletería)

Trabajador: bueno tomen, disfruten la película

Randy y Teresa: gracias

Entonces entran y empieza la película, la película empieza con una pareja siendo asesinada, luego los protagonistas se encontraban y empezaban a buscar una salida pero lo que encontraron fueron caníbales que mataron a 3 de ellos, luego viene una escena donde la chica estaba al frente de un árbol cuando alguien con un hacha se le acercaba por detrás

Teresa: ah cuidado atrás

Entonces el caníbal le mete un hachazo a la chica separándole la mitad de la cabeza haciendo que su cuerpo caiga de la cima del árbol, por lo cual Teresa se había asustado y por accidente había abrazado a randy, el cual se sonrojo por eso

Randy: waoo, tienes miedo

Teresa: si, un poco

Randy: tranquila, si quieres abrazame

Teresa: no, no quiero incomodarte

Randy: bah tonterias, ven (entonces la acerca a el y la abraza)

Teresa estaba en los cielo al tener al hombre de sus sueños al lado y abrazandola entonces así se quedaron toda la película hasta que termino y salieron del cine

Teresa: que bueno que sobrevivieron

Randy: si, pero pobre policía

Teresa: si

Randy: sabes Teresa, fue un gran día

Teresa: para mi tambien (en eso mira su reloj y ve que son las 7) bueno ya es hora de irme, le dije a mama que iba a estar en casa a las 7)

Randy: bueno, ¿si quieres te acompaño?

Teresa: gracias randy, pero ahí nomas

Randy: bueno, entonces nos vemos el lunes

Teresa: si (entonces se dispone a irse pero resbala y cuando esta a punto de caer randy la agarra por la cintura y la salva antes de que se caiga quedando ojo con ojos mirándose fijamente haciendo que los dos se sonrojen)

Teresa: oh disculpa randy, debí fijarme

Randy: tranquila (dice enderezandola)

Teresa estaba avergonzada por aquel momento

Teresa: bueno nos vemos (dice ella cruzando la pista pero por un descuido no se da cuenta que un carro venia a toda velocidad y estaba a punto de atropellarla pero antes de que pase alguien la salvo tirándola al pasto , cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que randy fue el que la salvo y el y ella habían caído en el pasto ojo con ojo y nariz con nariz, entonces se quedaron mirando hasta que randy y Teresa sorpresivamente se empezaron a besar, si se besaron sus labios se movían al compás del otro, ellos se sentían en las nubes, siguieron besándose con pásion hasta que Teresa y randy se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo y se separaron)

Teresa: oh no no no, no debí hacer eso, lo siento randy

Randy: no, fue mi culpa

Teresa: no no, randy fue la mía (entonces se va corriendo y llorando)

Randy: Teresa espera, oh no que hice

Con Teresa

Ella estaba corriendo y llorando no por que había sido besada por el hombre de sus sueños, sino por la culpa, randy estaba con rachel y ella era su amiga y la traiciono de la peor manera, besando a su novio, se sentía muy culpable tanto que cuando llego a casa, subió a su cuarto y pidió que nadie la molestara y se puso a llorar entre sus sabanas quedándose dormida

1 día después

Había pasado 1 día desde que randy y Teresa se habían besado y ella no quería ir a la uní, pero no podía perder clases así que se dirigio a clases, en clase ella estaba distraída y no había hablado con nadie y lo bueno es que rachel no había asistido, ni siquiera con randy, solo lo miraba de vez en cuando hasta que llego el final de la clase así que agarrando sus cosas salio rápidamente cuando oyó que randy la llamaba, ella corrió y se escondió y solo vio a randy salir por la puerta buscándola

Teresa: oh randy, ya no te puedo amar así, solo puedo amarte a escondidas por que con solo verte es suficiente (dice suspirando tristemente, entonces al ver que randy ya no estaba se fue a su casa, pero desde lejos alguien la vigilaba)

Rachel: lista para la fase 5

Entonces se va siguiendola

Teresa estaba caminando tristemente, recordando los momentos con randy cuando de repente empezó a sonar una musica así que con el dolor de su alma empezó a cantar

AMOR ILEGAL - Grupo P

Cómo duele callar, este gran amor que tú y yo nos tenemos, cómo dolera fingir, ante los demás que no nos conocemos, Si te miro y quisiera abrazarte, me conformo solo con mirarte, y aunque muera por ir a abrazarte tengo que esperar, Cuando estoy junto a ti, me olvido del mundo y de toda la gente, solo quiero sentir, sentir tu calor y tus labios ardientes, No me importa que nadie lo acepte, yo te amo y no quiero perderte, y aunque deba fingir no quererte yo te voy a amar

(Mientras camina por el parque y agarraba flores)

Y aunque sea a escondidas, yo te amaré por toda la vida, tuya seré aunque el mundo diga, que nuestro amor es un amor ilegal (x2)

(Caminando y viendo a parejas felices y recordando a randy)

Sé que esta situación, es para los dos muy difícil a veces, que no es fácil fingir, y ocultar nuestro amor ante toda la gente, Y por eso quiero agradecerte, por amarme y callar lo que sientes, por fingir ese amor que la gente nunca entendera

(Empieza a recordar cuando salieron del cine y el beso que ella y randy tuvieron)

Y aunque sea a escondidas, yo te amaré por toda la vida, tuya seré aunque el mundo diga, que nuestro amor es un amor ilegal (x2)

(Entonces camina y llega a su casa mientras la melodía poco a poco llega a su fin, abre su puerta y entra dando finalizada la melodía y su canción)

Entonces subió a su cuarto y se quedó dormida suspirando al ultimo

Teresa: aunque sea ilegal, te amare toda mi vida, randy

En las afuera de su casa alguien estaba vigilando y no era nadie mas que rachel

POV Rachel

Fase 5 completada, dentro de un mes pondré la fase 6 de mi plan en el cumple de Teresa, randy se sentirá muy feliz

 **Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy espero les haya gustado, mañana subiré el próximo capitulo donde nos centraremos en los momentos previos a la fiesta de teresa, sin mas que decir adiós y cuiden se bastante, besos y abrazos, "bomba de humo" :D**

 **Próximo capitulo**

 **La fiesta (parte 1) - el cumple de Teresa se va a dar y ella va a ser una fiesta y esta invitando a todos. En ese momento en donde randy aprovechara para hablar con ella**


	6. La Fiesta (parte 1)

**Buenas nuevas amigos lectores, ¿como están?, espero que bien, en esta ocasión les traigo el 6to capitulo del fic en el cual nos centraremos en los dias previos a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Teresa donde randy tratara de hablar con Teresa sobre el asunto de beso. Bueno sin mas que decir comenzemos**

 **Pdst: este capitulo va a ser un poco corto**

 **Capitulo 6 - La fiesta (parte 1)**

Había pasado un mes desde aquel beso que randy y Teresa habían compartido y ella estaba evitando encontrarse cosa que todos habían notado en especial su mejor amiga así que después de clases ella decidió acompañarla, así que caminaron y entraron a la cafetería en donde se sentaron, pidieron café y empezaron a conversar

Debbie: teresa, he notado que últimamente has estado evitando a randy, ¿por que?

Teresa: por nada

Debbie: Teresa

Teresa: esta Debbie, hace un mes salí con randy ya que el me quería compensar la falta del día lunes y me llevo al cine, vimos película y después salimos, entonces cuando me despedía de el resbale y nos quedamos mirando el uno al otro, entonces yo avergonzada me levante y me puse a cruzar la pista y no me di cuenta que un carro venia y casi me atropellada, sino fuera por randy hubiera muerto, el me salvo y los dos caímos en el pasto y quedamos mirándonos ojo con ojo y nariz con nariz, y entonces

Debbie: ¿entonces?

Teresa: el y yo, nos besamos

Debbie: ¿que?, ¿pero no pensaste en que tenia novio y que el tiene la suya?

Teresa: si, pero no se, todo fue inesperado, yo solo lo miraba y después me di cuenta que yo lo estaba besando, me siento mal Debbie, traicione a una amiga

Debbie: seria mejor que hables con el y te disculpes

Teresa: no puedo Debbie, tengo miedo de que vuelva a suceder

Debbie: Teresa, solo haz lo

Teresa: esta bien

Debbie: ah si y (saca una cajita) feliz cumpleaños

Teresa: oh Debbie, te acordaste

Debbie: como no me voy a acordar del cumple de mi mejor amiga

Teresa: gracias Debbie

Debbie: ¿y que planeas hacer?

Teresa: ah si, me hiciste acordar, toma (dice entregandole una tarjeta) mis padres van a organizarme una gran fiesta y me han dicho que invite a mis amigos, lo malo es que ellos no van a poder estar así que solo dejaran preparados los preparativos y yo me voy a encargar de lo demas

Debbie: eso es genial, Teresa, yo te voy a ayudar

Teresa: que podemos traer para beber en la fiesta, ponche de fresa

Debbie: Teresa, ya somos mayores, podemos traer cerveza para tomar todos juntos

Teresa: bueno esta bien

Debbie: genial, yo pondré las cajas de cerveza, así que no te preocupes

Teresa: gracias debbs

Debbie: ahora vayamos a invitar a los demás

Teresa: si

Entonces salen de la cafeteria y se van a los salones y empiezan a invitar a todos sus amigos del salón y a sus amigos de la secundaria noresville, solo a los quienes conocía como a morgan, heidi, julian, bucky, dave, jugó, bash, etc, luego se dirigieron y le dieron una a Howard y así siguieron repartiendo invitaciones

Con randy

El se sentía mal, ya que el se dio cuenta de que por su culpa Teresa estaba evitándolo y el quería buscar la manera de disculparse con ella así que empezó a buscarla por toda la uní hasta que la encontró junto a Debbie repartiendo tarjetas así que se dirigió hacia ellas

Randy: hey teresa

Teresa: hola randy (dice de manera triste)

Randy: ¿debbie, puedes dejarnos un rato a solas?

Debbie: claro, ustedes tienen que hablar, bueno teresa yo voy a seguir repartiendo las invitaciones

Teresa: si

Entonces Debbie se va, dejando a randy y a Teresa solos y con un incomodo silencio hasta que randy rompió el hielo

Randy: Teresa, quiero pedirte perdón por lo del beso, no debí hacerlo

Teresa: no randy, fue mi culpa, no resisti, por que la verdad, tu me gustas, siempre me gustaste

Randy: Teresa, tu también me gustas, pero estoy con rachel ahora y no puedo romperle el corazón

Teresa: lo mejor seria, ya no volver a vernos mas

Randy: si, lo se Teresa, es lo mejor

Teresa: bueno toma (dice entregándole una tarjeta) mi cumpleaños es hoy a las 9:00 y quiero que vayas con rachel, es el ultimo día que te voy a poder ver

Randy: voy a ir Teresa, pero antes de ya no volver a vernos mas, quiero hacer algo

Teresa: yo también

Entonces randy y Teresa acercan sus rostros y se dan un beso de despedida, el beso era apasionado y amargo ya que esta seria la ultima vez que pasarían juntos ya que debían separarse para no hacerles daño a rachel ni a stevens, después de 20 segundos mas se separaron por la falta de aire y se miraron a los ojos de una manera triste haciendo que Teresa deje caer una pequeña lágrima por su mejilla

Teresa: supongo que hoy día sera el ultimo día que nos veamos como amigos

Randy: lo se Teresa, te extrañare

Teresa: y yo tambien randy

Entonces se va tristemente

Randy: es lo mejor (se dice a si mismo)

20 minutos después

Debbie había terminado de repartir las tarjetas y empezó a buscar a Teresa por todas partes hasta que la encontró con una cara deprimida y con rastros de haber llorado

Debbie: Teresa, ¿que paso?

Teresa: lo invite a mi fiesta, pero decidimos ya no volver a vernos mas como amigos

Debbie: ¿por que?

Teresa: por que ninguno de los dos le quiere hacer daño a rachel, si nos vemos vamos a seguir con estos sentimientos y no vamos a poder estar en paz, por mas que nos duela es lo mejor

Debbie: bueno Teresa, su esa es tu decidión, lo entiendo, pero solo te digo algo, hazle caso a tu corazon

Teresa se quedo pensativa

Después de clases Teresa se fue a su casa en la cual se encontró con sus padres quienes estaban terminando de arreglar la casa para la fiesta

Sra fowler: hija, ¿que te parece?

Teresa: esta hermoso (dice de manera desanimada)

Sra fowler: ¿te pasa algo?

Teresa: mama, esta bien que yo teniendo novio ame a otra persona que tiene novia

Sra fowler: hija, te voy a contar algo

Se sientan en el sillón

Sra fowler: hija, yo pase por lo mismo a tu edad, tu padre tenia una novia cuando lo conoci y yo estaba muy enamorada de el y el lo estaba de mi, pero el sabia que no podía estar conmigo por que no podía hacerle daño a su novia pero luego el hablo con ella y le dijo la verdad, entonces ella lo tomo con calma y decidió que era lo mejor ya que "en el amor, el corazón es el que decide", solo piensalo hija

Teresa sin preguntar se fue a su cuarto saco un vestido rosado largo que había usado en sus quince años, se fue a bañar y se lo puso, se maquillo y se hecho perfume y bajo a la sala donde su mama la esparaba para irse a peinar

Luego de 2 horas ellas regresaron del salón de belleza y se fueron a la sala donde el padre de Teresa las esperaba con unas maletas

Sra Fowler: bueno hija, ahí te dejamos, espero que la pasea bien y disculpa nos por no poder estar contigo en tu día

Teresa: lo entiendo mama

Sra fowler: bueno hija nosotros nos vamos, que disfrutes tu fiesta

Teresa: gracias mama, adiós

Entonces la mama de Teresa cierra la puerta y se va dejando a Teresa, luego de varios minutos alguien toca la puerta y cuando lo ante ve que es Howard y Debbie quienes estaban trayendo varias cajas de cerveza en un carro

Debbie: llegamos amiga

Howard: feliz cumpleaños fowler

Teresa: oh gracias Howard

Debbie: bueno, esta sera la mejor fiesta

Teresa: si tienes razón

 **Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, espero les haya gustado, a mas tardar mañana subiré la 2 parte del fic en la cual nos centraremos en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Teresa, bueno sin mas que decir hasta mañana, cuiden se y les mando muchos besos y un gran abrazo, "bomba de humo" jejeje :)**

 **Próximo capitulo**

 **La Fiesta (parte 2) - Teresa esta en su fiesta y se da cuenta de la infidelidad de stevens y se deprime así que para olvidar decide tomar unos tragos de cerveza por lo cual se quedar bien borracha empezando a hacer cosas indebidas, entonces sera momento de randy para calmarla y conversar con ella haciendo que regrese a ser la teresa de antes y así poder regalarle la mejor noche de su vida**


	7. La Fiesta (parte 2)

**Buenas nuevas amigos lectores, espero que estén bien, hoy les traigo el 7mo capitulo del fic en donde se vera toda la fiesta de Teresa en la cual descubre la infidelidad de su novio y de como randy estará ahí para consolarla y regalarle la mejor noche de su vida, bueno antes de empezar les agradezco a la personas que dejaron sus rewievs, realmente lo agradezco ya que gracias a ellos me motivaron a terminar esta historia, un fuerte abrazo para todos. Bueno dicho esto comenzemos**

 **Capitulo 7 - La Fiesta (parte 2)**

Debbie, teresa y Howard habían puesto las cervezas en el congelador y en ese momento se encontraban esperando a que los invitados lleguen, sorpresivamente los primeros en llegar fueron bucky y julian

Bucky: feliz cumpleaños Teresa

Julian: si, feliz cumpleaños

Teresa: oww gracias amigos, vengan sientense

Julian: si

Entonces se sientan

Después de varios minutos empezaron a llegar mas y mas gente hasta que todos los invitados llegaron así que Teresa decidió empezar la fiesta, así que agarrando un cd de musica mezclada con toda clase de genero lo puso en su reproductor y empezó a sonar la música

Teresa: bueno chicos, doy por comenzada esta fiesta, wuuuu

Todos: siiii

Entonces todos empiezan a bailar, conversar y a disfrutar de la fiesta mientras Teresa estaba con Debbie bailando y bebiendo ponche ya que primero Teresa iba a empezar con tranquilidad su fiesta ya después de soplar las velas de su pastel empezaría la hora loca donde la fiesta se iba a poner muy brutal

Debbie: que bueno, que vinieron todos

Teresa: si me alegró mucho que hayan venido, pero

Debbie: Teresa, deja de pensar en eso, es tu fiesta y quiero que la disfrutes

Teresa: si, tienes razón

Fueron varios minutos divertidos, primero hicieron concursos de bailes, cantaban karaoke y algunos conversaban sentados en los sillones y degustanfo los bocaditos y comidas que Teresa había puesto para los invitados

En otra parte

Estaba randy en su casa esperando a rachel para irse a la fiesta de tereza, así que después de varios minutos rachel llego y tenia puesto un vestido jean azul y una blusa negra sin mangas y con una chaqueta morada

Rachel: hola amor

Randy: hola, wao te ves linda

Rachel: gracias, bueno vamos

Randy: si

Entonces salen de la casa y se dirigen a la casa de Teresa, no sin antes pasar por la joyería donde randy había mandado a hacer el regalo para Teresa el cual era un collar con un diamante azul safiro, y así siguieron caminando hasta que randy vio que sus cordones estaban desamarrados

Randy: rachel, ve adelantandote voy a amarrar mis zapatos

Rachel: bueno

es sigue caminando entonces justo cuando randy había terminado de amarrar sus cordones escuchó una voz y al dirigir la mirada a donde provenía la voz, vio algo molesto, el patán de stevens estaba besándose con otra chica

Stevens: disfrutaste esto

Chica: si, pero que hay de tu novia

Stevens: tranquila, ella no se dará cuenta de lo que hay entre nosotros

Chica: de acuerdo

Randy: ese maldito

Entonces molesto se dirigió a la casa de teresa, cuando llego a la casa de Teresa, el vio a rachel en la puerta

Randy: llegue

Rachel: bueno hay que entrar

Entonces entran y ven a todos los invitados disfrutando y bailando y entre todos a su amigo Howard quien estaba besando a Debbie mientras ella esta sentada en sus piernas

Randy: amigo

Howard: cunningham llegaste

Randy: claro, ¿y Teresa?

Howard: esta en su cuarto

Randu: ah bueno voy a buscarla para entregarle su regalo, me disculpas un rato rachel

Rachel: anda randy

Entonces randy se va

Howard: todo esta saliendo perfecto

Debbie: si

Rachel: voy a poner la 6 fase en practica

Con Teresa

Ella estaba saliendo de su cuarto mientras sacaba unos vasitos entonces cuando se disponía a bajar a la fiesta una voz la llamo y al fijar su morada en esa voz ve que era randy

Randy: Teresa

Teresa: hola randy

Randy: feliz cumpleaños (le entrega la caja de regalo) mi último regalo antes de no volver a vernos (dice tristemente)

Teresa: gracias Randy

Randy: Teresa, no quiero decirte esto, pero Stevens te engaña

Teresa: ¿Qué?

Randy: lo que oíste, hoy lo vi besando a otra chica

Teresa: wao, nunca lo pensé

Randy: ¿Qué cosa?

Teresa: ¿estás seguro?

Randy: si, por eso hoy debes terminarle

Teresa: necesito pensar, Randy, lo siento

Entonces se va

Randy: debe ser muy duro para ti, querida

Cambio de escena

Teresa se había quedado perpleja al escuchar lo que Randy le había dicho, Stevens estaba engañándola, lo que se temía, se había vuelto realidad y lo peor de todo es que él había jugado con ella todo el tiempo pero no quería pensar en eso y se fue a la fiesta donde paro la música para dar un anuncio

Teresa: amigos, es hora de soplar las velas

Entonces todos empiezan a juntarse alrededor de ella para cantarle la canción de cumpleaños que siempre cantan en ella, después de varios minutos terminaron de cantar y debbie empezó a hablar

Debbie: pide tu deseo teresa

Teresa: (soplando las velas y pensando en su deseo) desearía que haya una forma de estar con Randy

Debbie, Howard y los demás empiezan a aplaudir

Entonces debbie empezó a sacar las cervezas la cual todos empezaron a agarrar para tomar con sus amigos, entonces teresa y los demás siguieron con la fiesta bailando hasta que teresa noto que Stevens estaba ahí besando a otra chica asi que molesta se acerco a el

Teresa: ¿Stevens?, ¿Qué haces con esa chica?

Con Randy

El había bajado y se encontró con rachel y estaban bailando hasta que cierto ruido de una discusión los alarmo, asi que se fueron a ver y cuando llegaron vieron a teresa gritándole a Stevens, Randy poco a poco empezó a molestarse por que Stevens la estaba tratando como si fuera basura

Stevens: ah si, esta es mi nueva novia

Teresa: ¿Qué?, pero yo soy tu novia

Stevens: tu jajajajjaa, eras mi novia, pero me aburri de ti, tu eres otra mas en el mundo

Teresa: eres un idiota (entonces se va corriendo y llorando haciendo que todos empiecen a verla y sentir pena por ella, entonces Randy quien estaba agarrado de la mano de Rachel empieza a hacer un puño con este cosa que rachel nota)

Rachel: randy, ¿estas bien?

Randy: si, solo es que

Rachel: randy estas enamorado de Teresa

Randy: ¿que?, no yo no

Rachel: randy, no hace falta que lo ocultes, yo ya lo se

Randy: ah esta bien, estoy enamorado de teresa, la amo, es la mujer de mi vida y lo siento por mentirte todos estos años

Rachel: randy, no me molesta, yo también te amo y por eso quiero que seas feliz aunque no sea conmigo

Randy: eso significa que

Rachel: si, ve por ella

Randy: gracias rachel, eres la mejor (dice abrazandola y luego corriendo a buscar a Teresa)

Rachel: mi plan se ha completado

Con Teresa

Ella estaba llorando amargamente afuera en su jardín, por el engaño que había sufrido pero luego alguien se le acerco

?: oye Teresa, ¿estas bien

?: si, ¿estas bien?

Teresa fija la mirada hacia las figuras y ve que son norman y heidi

Teresa: no, me siento traicionada, confie en el y me pago de esta manera

Norman: yo se como hacer que te olvides, ven (entonces la lleva adentro a la fiesta a su cocina y la hace sentar en una mesa donde ella y heidi estaban con sus amigas) ven toma con nosotras

Teresa: no lo se

Heidi: toma nomas, para que te distraigas (dice entregándole una botella de cerveza)

Teresa: esta bien (entonces empieza a timar)

Con randy

Randy estaba buscando por todas partes de la casa a Teresa, pero no la encontraba, subió a su cuarto y no estaba, salio afuera y tampoco no estaba, fue al baño y tampoco estaba, fue a la cocina y tampoco no estaba hasta que se encontró con su amigo Howard quien estaba con Debbie medio borrachos)

Howard: hey "hip" cunningham ¿Que pasa? "Hip"

Debbie: si, "hip" ¿que pasa?

randy: chicos, ¿han visto a Teresa?

Howard: si, esta disfrutando de la fiesta en la sala y esta brutal "hip"

Randy: gracias, ¿me ayudan a buscarla?

Howard: lo siento "hip" cunningham, pero uno tengo que ir a hacer algo muy caliente (dice mirando a Debbie quien pone una cara lujuriosa)

Randy: oh ya veo, bueno cuidense

Entonces ellos suben arriba dejando a randy solo, entonces randy se va a la sala y ve a Teresa bailando pegadito a varios hombre con movimientos sensuales, moviendo sus caderas y con una botella de cerveza en la mano)

Teresa: wuuuu "hip"

Randy: Teresa

Teresa: oh hola "hip" randy, ¿que onda? "hip"

Randy: ¿podemos hablar?

Teresa: claro "hip", ven sigueme "hip" (dice ella mientras lo agarra de la mano y lo guía hacia las escaleras y luego a su cuarto, entonces cuando abren la puerta se encuentran con Howard sin camisa encima de Debbie quien estaba en sujetador

Debbie: ocupado "hip"

Teresa: huy "hip", lo siento "hip" sigan con lo suyo

Entonces cierra la puerta y se va al cuarto de sus padres

Randy: bueno Teresa, ¿quiero hablar contigo?

Teresa: si, y ya se de que quieres hablar

Randy: en serio, bueno

En eso Teresa se acerca a randy y lo besa sorpresivamente por lo cual randy se sorprende luego con toda sus fuerzas empuja a randy y lo tira en la cama de sus padres entonces se sube encima de el y empieza a besarlo en el cuello para luego quitarse la parte de arriba de su vestido haciendo que esta vaya mostrando sus senos por lo cual randy se sorprendió

Randy: Teresa yo

Pero ella no hace caso y sigue besándola y pone las manos de el encima de sus senos)

Randy: Teresa, no

Teresa: yo se que me deseas randy, hazme tuya

Randy:Teresa, ya basta (dice el separando el rostro y cuerpo de Teresa a un lado de la cama, entonces se da cuenta de que esta empieza a botar unas lágrimas por su mejilla entonces va y le sube su vestido tapando sus atributos, por lo cual ella voltea y lo mira tristemente)

Teresa: ¿que hago?, ¿que hago randy?, que debo hacer para que sepas que te amo, siempre te he amado, nunca quise a stevens, solo acepte para olvidarme de ti, pero no puedo randy, no puedo, no quiero perderte, ni olvidarme de ti, quiero pasar toda mi vida contigo, quieto entregarte mi virginidad a ti, quiero casarme contigo, quiero tener hijos contigo, quiero morir a tu lado si es posible, pero creo que tu no piensas igual (dice derramando lágrimas)

Randy: teresa, yo también te amo, pero no así, yo amo a la Teresa feliz, a la Teresa que me alegra la vida, a la que nunca se rinde, a la Teresa que conocí en 3er grado, a la Teresa que siempre fuiste por que yo te amo, te amo Teresa

Teresa: lo dices en serio

Randy: si (entonces agarra su cara y la atrae a la suya y la da un beso apasionado en los labios, al cual ella corresponde, ambos se sentían en el cielo, pero poco a poco fueron cortando el beso

Randy: bueno hay que disfrutar de la fiesta

Teresa: si

Randy: te amo Teresa

Teresa: yo también

Entonces dándose un ultimo beso salen del cuarto y bajan a la fiesta, entonces al bajar ven a stevens con la chica besandode, así que randy se acerca

Randy: stevens

Stevens: que hay (en eso recibe un puñete de parte de randy)

Randy: eso es por tratar a Teresa como basura, imbécil (entonces se va)

En la sala

Teresa y randy se la pasarom bailando el resto de la fiesta, primero bailaron rock, pop, reggaeton, salsa, bachata y otros géneros de musica hasta que randy quiso hacer algo especial por Teresa así que

Randy: Teresa, disculpame un ratito

Teresa: ok mi amor

Entonces randy se va y Teresa sigue disfrutando hasta que rachel se acerca a ella

Rachel: hola Teresa

Teresa: rachel yo

Rachel: no digas nada, ya lo se, lo único que digo es que sean muy felices (dice alegrentemente)

Teresa: gracias rachel

Rachel: de nada, ahora que seguir disfrutando de tu fiesta

Teresa: si (entonces empiezan a bailar cuando de repente alguien para la musica y agarra un micrófono, cuando fijan la mirada ven que es randy)

Randy: amigos, lo siento por parar la musica, pero quiero aprovechar este momento para dedicarle una canción a la persona mas importante en mi vida, Teresa acercate por favor

Teresa: oww (dice ella poniendo sus manos en sus mejillas y caminando hacia randy y el la toma de las manos)

Randy pone un cd en el reproductor y empieza a sonar una melodía entonces con el corazón empieza a cantar

Tu protagonista - Mesiahh

Su novela nunca tuvo un protagonista, porque su vida entera fue llena de villanos, que llenaron su cabeza con falsas mentiras, su vida fue un teatro, todo fue actuado, En tu vida yo quiero ser el protagonista, el hombre que te ayude a olvidar el pasado, si tu me prometes que serás la amada mía, yo siempre te querre y no seré un villano

(Randy se acerca a su rostro y empieza a acariciarselo)

Quiero ser tu galán, galán!, el que le pida la mano a tu padre y te lleve al altar, tu galán... , una historia sin final, final!, contigo por siempre me quiero quedar, tu protagonista..., Quiero ser tu protagonista, llenarte de placer y alegría, el te abundaba de amargura, yo te lleno de sonrisas, muchas caricias, Tu eres tan bella, mi bebe, tan linda que ya puedes, protagonizar novelas, una estrella..., Y ya nada será actuado, nada será fingido, te prometo siempre quererte y prometo nunca voy a jugar contigo, te lo digo...

Teatro, lo del fue puro teatro, un actor varato y lo mio es enserio, de tu corazón yo quiero ser el dueño, algo eterno...Su novela nunca tuvo un protagonista, porque su vida entera fue llena de villanos, que llenaron su cabeza con falsas mentiras, su vida fue un teatro, todo fue actuado, En tu vida yo quiero ser el protagonista, el hombre que te ayude a olvidar el pasado si tu me prometes que serás la amada mía, yo siempre te querré y no seré un villano

Quiero ser tu galán, galán!, el que le pida la mano a tu padre y te lleve al altar, tu galán... una historia sin final, final!, contigo por siempre me quiero quedar, tu protagonista...

(Randy se arrodilla y le da el collar con diamante que le había comprado a teresa, por lo cual causa que ella se sonroje)

Tu eres, con la que, yo pienso, al despertar, y tu eres, con la que, yo sueño cuando me voy a acostar, Y lo que siento por ti es de verdad, te quiero a ti y a nadie más, y aunque apenas soy un joven, se que contigo yo me quiero casar...Teatro, lo del fue puro teatro, un actor barato y lo mio es enserio, de tu corazón yo quiero ser el dueño, algo eterno...

(Teresa acepta el anillo y mira a randy de una manera tierna, quien la agarra de la cintura y acerca su cara a la de ella para darle un lento y apasionado beso en los labios por lo cual los invitados empieza a aplaudir)

Su novela nunca tuvo un protagonista, porque su vida entera fue llena de villanos, que llenaron su cabeza con falsas mentiras, su vida fue un teatro, todo fue actuado, En tu vida yo quiero ser el protagonista, el hombre que te ayude a olvidar el pasado, si tu me prometes que serás la amada mía, yo siempre te querre y no seré un villano

Entonces salen ahí y siguen con la fiesta bailando un poco de bachata pero se repente la musica cambia a una lenta entonces empiezan a bailar lentamente, Teresa se sonrojo cuando randy la agarro de la cintura y la atrajo hacia el entonces ella puso su manos alrededor del cuello de randy y puso su cabeza en su pecho y empezaron a bailar, el momento era hermoso, mágico y romántico para los dos pero mas fue cuando randy la empezó a mirar a los ojos de una manera tierna y la atraía a su cara dándole un tierno y apasionado beso, luego de varios segundo se separaron por la falta de aire y se miraron a los ojos mientras se daban una tierna sonrisa, así que randy la agarro de las manos y salio corriendo hacia las escaleras luego subieron al cuarto de los padres de Teresa y dándose un ultimo los dos entraron y cerraron la puerta

 **Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, espero les haya gustado, mañana subiré el siguiente capitulo y si quieren saber que paso con Teresa y randy cuando entraron al cuarto, hoy en la noche subiré un capitulo especial el cual se llamara "una noche apasionada" el cual tendrá clasificación M ya que contendrá lemon fowlham, bueno sin mas que decir hasta mas tarde, nos vemos, besos y abrazos para todos "bomba de humo"**

 **Próximo capitulo**

 **Embarazada - ha pasado un mes desde que Teresa se entrego a randy, pero cuando sufra un pequeño desmayo descubrirá que esta embarazada, así que ella tendrá que decidir si decírselo a randy o no**


	8. Embarazada

**Buenas nuevas amigos lectores, ¿como están?, espero que bien jeje hoy les traigo en 8vo capítulo del fic en el cual nos centraremos en los problemas de Teresa antes de descubrir que esta embarazada. Bueno sin mas que decir comenzemos**

 **Capitulo 8 - Embarazada**

 **POV Teresa**

Y así fue como terminamos desnudos, por fin ambos nos perteneciamos y por fin el me entregó su amor y su cariño el cual yo esperaba con muchas ansias, me recuesto en su pecho un poco mas pero por accidente golpeo su pecho haciendo que el lanze un gemido de fastidio, jeje es lindo cuando se enoja, me río un poco cuando por la puerta de mi cuarto veo a Howard y Debbie quienes están iguales que yo, ellos también tuvieron su noche loca aunque hayan estado borrachos, no los culpo, yo también estaba borracha y por eso hice el amor con randy de manera sorpresiva, ya que yo lo quería hacer con el cuando tengamos unos meses mas juntos pero me anticipe, me muero de vergüenza ya que las palabras que dije anoche cuando randy estaba dentro de mi "hazme tuya randy" resuenan en mi mente, jeje no se si fue por los efectos del alcohol o por la pasión que sentía en ese momento pero lo único que puedo decir es que por fin somos uno solo y me gusto pasar una noche inolvidable junto a el

(N/A: esto sigue después de mi otro fic "una noche inolvidable")

de repente veo como el se despierta y me da un beso en la frente

Randy: bueno días mi amor

Teresa: buenos días mi hombre

Randy: ¿sabes?, disfrute esa noche contigo

Teresa: yo también amor, me gusto esa sensación de que estuvieras dentro de mi

Randy: si, y lo volvería a hacer, pero estoy muy cansado, sabias que te amo

Teresa: no hace falta que me lo digas, eso ya lo se

Randy: jejeje, te amo Teresa

Teresa: y yo a ti

Entonces dándonos un tierno beso nos durmimos otra vez

7 años despues

POV Randy

Bueno hoy me encuentro en mi cuarto poniéndome mi terno, ¿y saben por que?, si, hoy es el día en el que yo y Teresa nos uniremos para toda la vida, saben a lo que me refiero, nos vamos a casar, me siento tan feliz al saber que estaré unido a la persona que más amo en el mundo, y aun con 9 meses de embarazo se que se vera hermosa de blanco, es mi segunda bendición, la primera llego un mes después de esa noche inolvidable que pase junto a Teresa, aun lo recuerdo

Flashback

1 mes después

Bueno desde ese día Teresa y randy eran todo una pareja normal, eran felices, se besaban, paseaban, tenían citas maravillosas y resolvían uno que otro problema personal, todo era hermoso pero en el transcurso del mes Teresa se había sentido muy extraña, primero su periodo no le había llegado en el día que a ella le tocaba, se había retrasado su periodo, después un dolor e inchazon en los pezones que sentía al momento de de ponerse su sujetador, unos pequeños mareos, la comida que mas le gustaba ya no se le hacia delicioso y sentia un poco de fatiga pero ella pensaba que era una simple infección o otra enfermedad, así que no le tomo mucha importancia hasta que un día Teresa estaba en su cuarto y no podía conciliar el sueño ya que la mayoría de la noche había tenido un poco de nauseas y sentía que el estomago se revolvía, de repente le vinieron ganas de vomitar así que corriendo al baño y cerrando la puerta empezó a vomitar

Teresa: ¿que me pasa?

En eso alguien le toca la puerta, era su mama

Sra Fowler: hija, ¿estas bien?

Teresa: si, mama, solo tengo un poco de nauseas

Sra Fowler: bueno, toma una pastilla, y andate a acostar

Teresa: si mama (de repente empieza a vomitar más fuerte y poco a poco fue sintiendo que sus ojos se nublaban hasta que sus ojos se nublaron completamente)

30 minutos

Ya eran las 7:00 y Debbie estaba caminando hasta la casa de Teresa para buscarla e irse juntos a la uni, llego y toco la puerta, al abrir la puerta fue recibida por la mama de Teresa

Debbie: buenos días, sra fowler

Sra Fowler: Debbie, ¿que sorpresa?

Debbie: si, disculpe ¿esta Teresa?

Sra Fowler: si, esta en su cuarto, ven pasa

Debbie: gracias

Entonces pasa

Sra fowler: si quieres anda a verla

Debbie: gracias

Entonces camina por la sala, despues por la cocina saludando al sr fowler y luego sube a las escaleras y sube al cuarto de Teresa, al entrar al cuarto no encuentra a Teresa pero encuentra un rastro de pisadas que se dirigen al baño así que va y entra al baño

Debbie: Teresa, ¿estas...

No termina por que al entrar encuentra a Teresa quien se había desmayado

Debbie: oh no Teresa, Teresa (dice sacudiéndola pero no despierta) tengo que avisarles a sus padres

Entonces corriendo baja las escaleras y llega a la sala donde los padres de Teresa la miran de manera sorprendida

Sra Fowler: Debbie, ¿que pasa?

Debbie: señora fowler, si hija se ha desmayado

Sra y Sr Fowler: ¿que?

Entonces todos suben corriendo las escaleras y entran al baño y ven la misma escena entonces el sr fowler se acerca a su hija y empieza a tratar de reanimarla

Sr fowler: hija, hija, hija despierta (pero nada) oh no lucy traeme las llaves, tenemos que llevarla al hospital

Sra Fowler: si

Debbie: yo los acompaño

Entonces el padre de Teresa encendió el carro mientras dejaba a Teresa en la parte trasera junto a Debbie y arranco para el hospital donde ni bien llegaron, cargaron y llevaron a Teresa a emergencia donde un doctor salio y la atendió rápido dejando a sus padres esperando

Minutos después

Teresa iba despertando lentamente mientras estaba en la camilla de hospital

Teresa: ¿donde estoy?, ¿esperen estoy en el hospital?

Debbie: si, (dice ella abrazándola) te encontré desmayada en el baño de tu casa, ¿que fue lo que te paso?

Teresa: no se, desde hace un mes tengo mucho cansancio, ya no puedo comer mis comidas favoritas, siento dolor e hinchazón en mis senos y desde hace días estoy con mareos y nauseas

Debbie: que raro, Teresa ¿no estarás? ¿tu ya sabes?

Teresa: ¿Que cosa?

Debbie: tu periodo a tenido algún retraso

Teresa: no, desde hace tiempo que no me llega mi periodo

Debbie: lo que temía

Teresa: ¿que cosa?

Debbie: Teresa, creo que estas embarazada

Teresa: ¿que?, imposible, no no no puedo estar embarazada

Debbie: si pero acuerdate que hace un mes y medio hiciste el amor con randy en tu fiesta

Teresa: tienes razón, pero todavía no sabemos puede ser solo

En eso entra el doctor con los padres de Teresa

Sra Fowler: hija, estas bien (dice abrazándola junto a su padre)

Doctor: bueno señorita, ya esta mejor, pero tenemos que hacerle algunos análisis

Teresa: esta bien doctor

Entonces el doctor lleva a Teresa y deja a sus padres y a debbie esperando afuera, después de varios análisis y preguntas a Teresa sobre como se sentía, el doctor sospechaba que los síntomas que tenían eran de un embarazo así que dándole dándole una prueba de embarazo a Teresa ella va al baño y se hace la prueba, segundos después le entrega la prueba a la enfermera y esta la analiza y le da una sonrisa a Teresa

Enfermera: listo señorita, puede retirarse

Teresa: esta bien

Tiempo después la enfermera lleva la muestra al doctor quien también pone una sonrisa luego de varios minutos el doctor hace pasar a Teresa y conversa con ella a solas, luego de varios minutos en doctor hace entrar a los padres de Teresa quienes al entran la ven llorando

Doctor: buenas señor y señora pueden sentarse

Sr fowler: ¿que pasa?, ¿que es lo que tiene mi hija?

Doctor: sr fowler, después de varios análisis, hemos llegado a la conclusión de (pone una sonrisa) que su hija esta embarazada

Sra fowler: imposible

Sr fowler: no no puede ser, debe estar equivocado, Teresa

Teresa: (derramando lágrimas) lo siento

Doctor: con todos los síntomas que ha sentido durante el mes y medio, lo mas posible es que ella esta embarazada, felicidades señorita dentro de 8 mese va a tener un lindo o linda bebe

El señor y señora fowler miraron a Teresa de forma preocupada, luego de despedirse y agradecer el doctor, llevaron a Teresa al auto y conducieron a la casa junto a Debbie, al llegar a casa el papa y mama de Teresa la sentaron en el sillón mientras la miraban como lloraba

Teresa: lo siento

Sra fowler: no hija no, no tiene que disculparte

Sr fowler: tu madre tiene razón cariño

Teresa: no papa, los decepcione, ahora ya no voy a poder terminar mi carrera, deben estar molesto ahora conmigo

Sra fowler: hija, estamos contigo en esto

Sr fowler: no nos molesta, no sabias que esto podía pasar, no importa lo que hagas, siempre seras nuestra niña querida

Teresa abraza a sus padres y llora en sus hombros mientras Debbie mira la escena derramando algunas lágrimas

Sra fowler: lo único si, tienes que decirnos quien es el padre

Sr fowler: eso si, tiene que venir y hablar con nosotros y tu tienes que decirle a el que estas embarazada

Teresa: esta bien, el padre es mi novio randy cunningham

Sr fowler: bueno tienes que decirle que estas embarazada

Teresa: esta bien

En eso Teresa sube a su cuarto con Debbie para descansar un poco

Teresa: no se como voy a decirle esto a randy

Debbie: tienes que decirle mañana

Teresa: no puedo Debbie, de repente se enoja y me deja sola y eso es algo que no quiero

Debbie: Teresa, si randy te ama no importa que estés embarazada el te seguirá queriendo

Teresa: esta bien, pero tengo que esperar el momento perfecto

Debbie: bueno, pero tiene que ser rápido

Teresa no respondió y se quedo pensativa y se acostó en su cama para descansar mientras Debbie se despidió y se dirigió a la universidad

En la universidad

Randy estaba en clase preocupado por Teresa ya que había faltado y ella no era de faltar

Randy: estoy preocupado, amigo

Howard: ¿por que?

Randy: Teresa no ha venido hoy, y ella nunca falta

Howard: ah relajante cunningham, una vez al año no hace daño

Randy: supongo que tienes razón

Howard: bueno vamos a mi casa para jugar el derribatumbas 5

Randy: esta bien

Entonces caminando se van a la casa de Howard donde se quedan dos horas jugando luego randy se tuvo que ir a su casa, así que cuando llego agarro su teléfono y le marco a Teresa

Teresa: alo

Randy: Teresa

Teresa: hola randy (dice de manera preocupada)

Randy: ¿que paso?, no viniste hoy, estaba muy preocupado

Teresa: estaba un poquito mal, y me llevaron al doctor (dice engañándolo)

Randy: bueno espero que te mejores, te amo Teresa

Teresa: yo igual

Randy: bueno, buenas noches

Teresa: espera, randy estoy

Randy: ¿estas?

Teresa: (mintiendo) feliz de que me hayas llamado

Randy: Teresa sabes que yo estaré para ti

Teresa: si, bueno adiós

Entonces cuelga

Teresa: ahora como hago para decirle a randy que estoy embarazada

 **Bueno amigos hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy espero les haya gustado, mañana subiré el próximo capitulo el cual sera el penúltimo del fic. Sin mas que decir buenas noches a todos y cuiden se, un beso y un abrazo hasta mañana jeje "bomba de humo"**

 **Próximo capitulo**

 **La confesión: randy se da cuenta de que Teresa no le dice verdad así que empieza a sospechar, pero cuando Teresa en su presentación de la audiencia sufra otro desmayo randy se dará cuenta de que ella esta embarazada mediante Debbie, así que va donde Teresa para decirle varias cosas**


	9. La Confesion

**Buenas nuevas lectores, hoy les traigo el penúltimo capitulo del fic, en la cual nos centraremos en na confesión de Teresa y la reacción de randy. Bueno antes de comenzar agradezco a las personas por los rewievs, realmente me motivaron a seguir con la historia y me alegra muchísimo que les haya gustado. Sin mas que decir comenzemos**

 **Capitulo 9 - La confesión**

Habían pasado 2 días desde que Teresa había sido llevada al hospital y hoy era lunes así que ella tenia que ir a la escuela, así que se baño, cambio, tomo desayuno y se dirigía a irse pero su madre la detuvo

Sra fowler: hija, ¿segura que quieres ir hoy a la escuela?

Teresa: si mama

Sra fowler: y piensas decirle a tu novio que estas embarazada

Teresa: no se mama, no me siento lista para decirle

Sra fowler: bueno hija, dile cuando estés preparada, pero hazlo pronto, mejor que se lo digas tu a que se entere por si solo

Teresa: ok mama

Entonces salio de su casa y se dirigió a la uní, después de varios minutos llego y en la puerta de entrada se encontraba Debbie y Howard esperándola

Debbie: hey Teresa, ¿como estas?

Teresa: bien, solo un poco pensativa

Howard: felicidades fowler

Teresa: ¿que?

Howard: si, ya me han dicho que vas a tener un lindo o linda bebe

Teresa: Debbie, le dijiste

Debbie: si, se lo conte, pero el no va a decir nada a randy por que sino ya sabe que yo me molesto con el

Howard: tiene razon Teresa, no voy a decirle a randy

Teresa: bueno esta bien

En eso aparece randy corriendo hacia Teresa

Randy: Teresa

Teresa: randy hola

Randy: (se acerca y le da un beso en la boca) te he extrañado bastante

Teresa: yo tambien te he extrañado

Randy: ¿y como estas?

Teresa: estoy bien mi amor

Randy: gracias a dios, vamos a entrar a clases

Teresa: si (entonces randy rodea con su brazo su cintura lo que le hace doler un poco y se va con ella y sus amigos a clase)

En clase

Teresa estaba atendiendo las clases pero de vez en cuando le venían nauseas que randy notaba pero luego de unos segundos se calmaba y seguía atendiendo

Profesora: chicos, tengo un anuncio, el próximo mes, es la simulación para la audiencia, así que no se olviden de presentar sus informes hoy en la salida, ok

Todos: si maestra

Profesora: perfecto, ahora pueden retirarse al receso

Entonces todos salen al receso mientras Debbie y Howard iban a la cafeteia, Teresa y randy fueron al parque de la universidad donde había rosas y flores bonitas y cada vez que randy veía una hermosa se lo daba a Teresa por lo cual ella se alegraba hasta que por fin se sentaron en el pasto

Randy: Que bonita estas hoy

Teresa: gracias randy

Randy: Teresa, ¿quiero preguntarte algo?

Teresa: ¿que cosa?

Randy: en clase, te vi un poco extraña, ¿pasa algo?

Teresa se quedo pensando y no sabia si decirle o no

Teresa: randy, ¿pase lo que pase, tu seguirás amandome?

Randy: pues claro, no importa lo que pase yo siempre te amare

Entonces randy se le acerca y le da un beso en los labios y la recuesta en el pasto entonces se pone encima de ella y la besa mas apasionadamente a lo cual ella correspondió pero poco a poco el cuerpo de randy iba chocando con el vientre de Teresa por lo cual ella lanzo un pequeño gemido de dolor lo cual alarmó a randy

Randy: disculpame Teresa

Teresa: descuida randy, es solo un pequeño dolor no es nada

Randy: esta bien (entonces siguió besándola mientras Teresa estaba pensando en como decirle a el)

En la salida

Teresa, randy, Debbie, howard y rachel habían salido y se dirigieron a un restaurante donde pidieron sodas y empezaron a conversar

Debbie: bueno ahora todos ya se saben sus papeles

Randy: yo si

Howard: igualmente

Rachel: igualmente

Teresa: yo también

Rachel: ¿y como van las cosas en sus relaciones chicos?

Debbie: yo muy bien

Howard: yo espectacular

Randy: nosotros también estamos muy bien y todo gracias a ti rachel

Rachel: no hay problemas chicos, lo único que puedo decir es que sean muy muy muy felices (dice alegremente)

Teresa: si gracias (dice de manera desanimada cosa que rachel nota)

Howard: ¿y a ti?

Rachel: a mi bien, órita estoy con jake y es el muy lindo conmigo

Debbie: me alegro mucho por ti rachel

Teresa: chicos, ¿ya me tengo que ir?

Randy: te acompaño

Teresa: no, gracias randy, tengo que ir a ver a mi madre al hospital

Randy: oh bueno, cuidate amor, y saludos a tu mama

Teresa: gracias, te amo (dice dándole un beso)

Randy: yo también

Entonces se va

Rachel: chicos, yo también me retiro, tengo que ir al trabajo

Debbie: bueno adiós

Entonces se va

Con Teresa

Ella estaba caminando tranquilamente pensando en como decirle a randy sobre el embarazo pero una voz la llamo desde lejos

?: Teresa

Teresa: oh hola rachel, ¿que pasa?

Rachel: lo mismo te pregunto

Teresa: ¿de que hablas?

Rachel: he notado que últimamente ha estado muy pensativa, ¿pasa algo en tu relación con randy?

Teresa: no, mi relación con el es perfecta, solo que

Rachel: ¿solo que?

Teresa: rachel, yo estoy embarazada

Rachel: ¿que? (Dice sorprendida, luego su cara cambia a una de alegria) o www me alegro por ti amiga, vas a tener un lindo bebe

Teresa: solo es que no se lo he dicho a randy todavía

Rachel: ¿y por que no?

Teresa: (derramando unas lágrimas) tengo miedo rachel, tengo miedo de que si le digo me vaya abandonar

Rachel: Teresa (dice poniendo una mano en hombro) yo he estado varios años con randy y yo se que el no es el hombre que descubre que si su enamorada esta embarazada la abandona, el es un chico responsable, lindo y tierno y dudo que el te abandone por codas como estas, el te ama Teresa y yo se que nunca te va abandonar, así que tienes que decirle

Teresa: tienes razón, lo haré pero cuando sea el momento

Rachel: esta bien amiga, no te preocupes y no olvides que si necesitas algún consejo, aquí tiene una amiga

Teresa: gracias rachel (dice ella abrazandola) te quiero

Rachel: y yo a ti amiguis

Entonces se van caminando

En casa de Howard

Randy y el estaban jugando derribatumbas 5 y estaban ganando pero pronto Howard noto que su amigo estaba distraído así que puso pausa al juego y empezó a hablarle

Howard: ¿que pasa cunningham?

Randy: oh amigo, creo que Teresa me esta escondiendo algo

Howard se quedo pensativo por que el ya sabia lo que Teresa le ocultaba, quería decirle pero le hizo una promesa a Debbie así que se las arreglo para distraerlo

Howard: tranquilo bro, no te preocupes, de repente no es nada

Randy: esta bien

Entonces siguieron jugando hasta que randy tuvo que retirarse a su casa, al llegar a su casa le marco a Teresa y ella contesto segundos después

Teresa: hola

Randy: ¿como esta mi querida rosa?

Teresa: ay randy, estoy muy bien corazón citó

Randy: Teresa, ¿podemos salir mas rato al cine?

Teresa: de acuerdo randy

Randy: genial, entonces voy a tu casa a las 5:00

Teresa: no, mejor nos encontramos allá, tengo algunos deberes que terminar (dice mintiendo le)

Randy: esta bien, estoy ansioso por verte

Teresa: yo también (dice con una pequeña sonrisa)

Randy: bueno adiós

Entonces randy le cuelga y Teresa se va terminar de hacer sus deberes

Horas después Teresa se baño, y se cambio y se fue directo al cine, al llegar vio a randy quien lo esperaba en la puerta del cine

Randy: Teresa (dice dándole un beso)

Teresa: randy (correpondiendo al beso)

Randy: te ves preciosa

Teresa: gracias randy

Randy: bueno hay que entrar, vamos a ver siempre a tu lado

Teresa: ok randy

Entonces randy y Teresa entran al cine, Tiempo despues ellos salieron y se fueron a una feria donde randy pidió 2 hamburguesas en un puesto y se sentaron a comer allí

Randy: me gusto la película

Teresa: a mi también

Randy: Teresa, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Teresa: claro

Randy: en estos días te veo pensativa, ¿pasa algo?

Teresa: es algo que no te puedo decir randy

Randy: ¿por que?

Teresa: solo no puedo decirtelo

Randy: vamos Teresa, soy tu novio, cualquier problemas que tengas puedes decirmelo, ¿acaso no confías en mi?

Teresa: no solo, lo siento pero no puedo decírtelo (dice mientras llora y se va corriendo)

Randy: Teresa espera, no otra vez

Teresa estaba corriendo mientras se escondía bajo unas gradas mientras randy la buscaba como loco, fue por el puesto de frutas, donde estaban los payasos, por donde vendían algodón de azucar, por todos lados pero en ninguna la encontraba

Randy: Teresa, Teresa, por favor perdoname si dije algo malo, Teresa

Teresa solo lo escuchaba y miraba mientras ella lloraba por que le dolía no tener el valor suficiente de decirle a su novio que estaba embarazada, randy escucho unos sollozos y se dirigió hacia las gradas donde teresa estaba y ahí la encontró llorando, ella al verlo trato de correr pero randy la detuvo

Randy: Teresa, por favor perdoname, si dije algo malo, si te presione a decirme tu problemas, lo siento

Teresa lo miro tristemente y lo abrazo y empezó a llorar en su espalda

Teresa: oh randy

Randy: no fuei intención Teresa presión arte para que me sigas tu problema

Teresa: no, tu perdoname por no tener el valor de decirte mi problema, lo siento por no confiar en ti, lo siento por no estar preparada para decírtelo, te amo, te amo

Randy: Teresa yo también te amo, lo siento si te presione para que me digas tu problema, si quieres puedes decírmelo cuando este lista para hacerlo, pero no te vayas así, no olvides que yo siempre te voy a amar

Teresa: gracias (entonces lo besa de manera apasionada mientra ellos están tumbados en el piso mientras randy correspondía y le acariciaba cada parte de su cara y su espalda mientras empezaba a llover pero a ellos poco le importaba y siguieron besándose con tal pasión que no les importaba si se enfermaban, solo les importaba estar juntos y lo mucho que se amaban, luego de varios segundos se separaron solo para sonreírse el uno al otro y levantarse para luego randy agarrarla de manera nupcial y cargarla hasta su casa mientras compartían un beso, luego de varios minutos ellos llegaron a la casa de Teresa y el la dejo en su puerta)

Randy: nos vemos mañana, te amo

Teresa: y yo a ti

Entonces dándose un ultimo beso Teresa entro a su casa y randy se fue a la suya feliz

1 mes después

Había llegado el día en el que Teresa, randy y los demás iban a presentar la simulación para el trabajo final, Teresa había salido con ropa de su madre y con su primito ya que para la simulación necesitaban a un niño que representara al hijo que estaba en custodia de la madre, entonces tomando su desayuno, salio de su casa y se dirigió a la uní, minutos después llego y ahí encontró a rachel vestida de juez, a Howard y a randy con unos ternos negro con camisas azules y a Debbie vestida como abogada

Teresa: hola chicos (dice alegremente)

Debbie y los demás: hola Teresa

Randy: hola mi amor (dice mientras la agarra de la cintura y le dandole un beso) te ves hermosa mi bella dama

Teresa: gracias mi caballero

Debbie y rachel: wao, nunca los vimos tan felices

Teresa: como no voy a estarlo, ya son dos meses que estamos juntos

Randy: si, y nos amamos demasiado (dice sacudiendo sus narices como perritos)

Howard: hay, demasiado cursi amigo

Randy: jeje

Debbie: bueno chicos, estamos listos

Teresa: Debbie, acompañan e un rato

Debbie: si, disculpenos un momento chicos

Los demás: nos vemos en el salón

Entonces Teresa lleva a Debbie al baño de mujeres

Debbie: ¿que pasa amiga?

Teresa: Debbie, desde ese día que randy y yo nos besamos bajo la lluvia descubrí que randy me ama demasiado así que ya decidí que hoy es el día en el que lo voy a decir que estoy embarazada

Debbie: en serio, me alegra escuchar eso

Teresa: bueno vamos a clase

Debbie: si (entonces Debbie patea la puerta bien fuerte pero sin darse cuenta de que ahí estaba stevens con un chica y ella lo había golpeado con la puerta) jeje parece que los chicos malos siempre reciben su merecido

Teresa: si jajaja (dicen ellas mientras se alejan y se van dejando inconsciente a stevens mirando pajaritos a su alrededor)

En clase

Todo iba bien los estudiantes iban presentando sus trabajo y todo iba bien hasta que de repente Teresa empezó a tener náuseas y un poco de mareo entonces fue y le pidió permiso a la profesora para ir al baño

Teresa: profesora, ¿puedo ir al baño?

Profesora: anda hija

Entonces ella se va al baño y se lava la cara

Teresa: ¿que me pasa?

En eso a Teresa les vinieron las ganas de vomitar así que se fue al inodoro y empezó a vomitar

Teresa: no otra vez (entoces siguió vomitando hasta que las nauseas pararon) debo decírselo a randy de una vez (entonces lavándose la cara salio del balo y se dirigió al salón donde ellos estaban a punto de salir para la simulación)

Teresa: randy

Randy: si amor

Teresa: tengo que decirte algo

Randy: bien dime

Teresa: bueno yo estoy

Profesora: bueno el grupo de kang salga al frente

Randy: tendrá que ser después

Teresa: esta bien (dice de manera preocupada)

Entonces pasaron al frente y empezaron la simulación, bueno todo estaba bien, cada uno se había aprendido bien su parte y todo estaba llendo a la perfecto hasta que Teresa sintió otra vez las ganas de vomitar

Rachel: bueno la señora fowler, esta de acuerdo con la sentencia dada en esta corte

Teresa: si "burff" si "burff"

Randy: Teresa, ¿te encuentras bien?

Teresa: si solo que (en eso ella sorpresiva mente se desmaya causando el pánico y alarmando a todos y a randy quien se acerca a ella)

Randy: Teresa, Teresa, Teresa (dice sacudiéndola) oh no no reacciona, tenemos que llevarla a la enfermeria

Profesora: Valdés y tayson, lleven a la señorita fowler a la enfermería

Los dos: si

Randy: no yo voy

Profesora: de ninguna manera sr cunningham, usted debe quedarse aquí

Valdez y tayson se llevan a Teresa a la enfermería

Randy: no puedo dejarla, es mi novia

Profesora: ya dije que no

Randy: disculpeme profesora, pero no puedo dejarla (entonces se va corriendo)

Debbie: randy espera (dice mientras corre detrás de el y Howard también pero ella lo detiene) Howard quedar e aquí

Howard: pero..

Debbie: quedate (dice ella corriendo por randy)

Profesora: señor cunningham, señorita kang vuelvan acá

Valdez y tayson habían llegado con Teresa a la enfermería donde una enfermera la atendió y la puso en una camilla, en eso llegan randy y debbie quienes quieren entrar pero la enfermera los detiene)

Enfermería: lo siento, no pueden pasar

Randy: pero es mi novia

Enfermera: lo siento (entonces cierra la puerta)

Randy: no déjeme entrar (dice golpeando la puerta pero Debbie lo detiene)

Debbie: randy tranquilizate

Randy: Debbie, ¿por que Teresa se desmayo?

Debbie: randy, te voy a contar algo que Teresa debió contarte hace dos mese

Randy: dime

Debbie: randy, Teresa esta embarazada y tu eres el padre

Randy: ¿que?, embarazada, no lo puedo creer, ¿por que no me lo dijo antes y cuantos meses lleva así

Debbie: lleva así desde que tu y ella hicieron el amor en su cumpleaños

Randy: oh sea, ya tienes dos meses

Debbie: si, no te lo dijo por que pensabas que la ibas a abandonar

Randy: ¿que?, eso es absurdo, yo nunca la voy a abandonar, la amo demasiado

Debbie: pero ella pensaba así, ahora después habla con ella

Randy: eso es lo que voy a hacer

Minutos después

Teresa estaba despertando con un trapo lavado en alcohol en su frente mientras veía a una enfermera colgando un teléfono

Teresa: oh ¿donde estoy?

Enfermería: oh querida despertaste

Teresa: si, ¿estoy en la enfermería cierto?

Enfermera: si, te desmayaste y tus compañeros te trageron, y felicidades esta embarazada

Teresa: si, ya tengo dos meses

Enfermería: acabo de llamar a tus padres y tu novio y tu amiga estan afuera, ¿quieres verlos?

Teresa: si, quiero decirle algo, pero estoy muy asustada

Enfermería: tranquila, le explique lo que paso y lo tomo con Calama

Teresa: bueno haga los pasar

Enfermera: si

Entonces abre la puerta y entran Debbie y randy

Debbie: Teresa, despertaste (dice abrazándola)

Teresa: si

Debbie: me alegra de que estés bien

Teresa: gracias Debbie

En eso randy se acerca

Randy: Debbie, ¿puedes dejarnos un rato solos?

Debbie: de acuerdo, ustedes tienen que hablar

Entonces sale

Randy: Teresa

Teresa: esta bien randy, estoy embarazada, lo siento por no decírtelo antes, tenia miedo de que me abandonaras y no estaba lista para decírtelo, por que (derrama lágrimas) te amo randy, te amo y no quiero perderte y lo siento si te causo problemas por este bebe que llevo en el vientre

Randy: Teresa (la agarra de la cara y la mira derramando algunas lágrimas) yo también te amo, te amo y yo nunca te abandonaría por esta embazada, mas bien me has traído otra alegría al mundo, la primera fuiste tu (le toca el vientre) y este bebe es la segunda alegría que me has dado, yo te amo y te digo que junto a ti, criaremos a muestro hijo por que yo quiero pasar la vida junto a ti y a el o ella, nunca que olvides que pase lo que pase siempre te voy a mar

Teresa y randy comparten un lento, tierno y apasionado beso mientras lloraban y sus lágrimas mojaban un poco su ropas, luego de segundo se separan

En eso aparece Debbie por sorpresa

Debbie: owwwww que bonita escena de amor me han dado

Teresa y randy le sonrien

Debbie: y yo también tengo algo que decirles

Teresa y randy: ¿que cosa?

Aparece Howard de la nada

Howard: yo y Debbie también vamos a ser padres

Randy: oohh es genial

Teresa: o www que hermoso amiga

Howard rodea con su brazo la cintura de Debbie y la besa de manera tierna

Teresa: owwwww

Randy: bueno, ahora hay que hablar con tus padres

Teresa: si

Minutos después

Randy escucha a los padres de Teresa por la puerta entonces agarra la mano de teresa

Randy: ¿estas lista?

Teresa: si

Entonces los padres de Teresa entran y la abrazan luego de unos segundos se separan y miran a randy

Randy: buenas señor y señora fowler

Señor fowler: tu debes ser randy

Randy: si, soy yo nesecito decirles algo importante

Sra y Sr fowler: dinos

Randy: bueno primero, disculpenme por embarazar a Teresa, no fue mi intención, ni quise arruinar su futuro y lo segundo es que yo me voy a hacer responsable por el bebe, por que yo amo a su hija

Sr fowler: chico, no tienes nada que disculparte, nos alegrara tenerte como yerno, nos has demostrado que tu en verdad amas a nuestra hija y no te preocupes por el bebe, nosotros los apoyaremos para que ustedes puedan terminar sus carreras

?: y nosotros también

Randy: papa, mama

Sr cunningham: demostraste ser maduro hijo, y nos gusta que te hayas hecho responsable por tus actos, no importa lo que hagas siempre seras nuestro campeón

Randy: gracias papa

Sra cunningham: bueno, ¿que tal si nos regalan un beso?

Teresa y randy se sonrien el uno al otro

Randy: esta bien

Entonces acercan sus caras, sus narices y por ultimo sus labios dándose un tierno beso mientras debbie y Howard miran la escena abarazados

 **7 MESES DESPUÉS**

Estaba randy dando vueltas como loco por un pasillo preocupado por algo hasta que cierta voz lo despreocupo por un momento

Howard: relajate cunningham

Debbie: si, el bebe va a estar bien (dice alegremente mientras se agarra la gran barriga que tiene por los 8 mese de embarazo)

Randy: si, es que estoy muy ansioso

Debbie: tranquilo ya falta poco

En la sala de parto

Estaba Teresa gimiendo de dolor mientras una enfermera la calmaba

Doctora: respire y puje señorita

Teresa: (pujando) aaaahh aaahh

Doctora: solo un poco mas

Teresa deja escapar un fuerte grito

Doctora: ya esta, felicidades es u

Cambio de escena

Randy estaba esperando ansioso la llegada de su hijo o hija hasta que un doctor salio

Doctor: Sr cunningham

Randy: si doctor

Doctor: me alegra informarle, que su bebe ha nacido muy bien

Randy se alegra y abraza a Howard, a debbie, a sus padres y a los padres de Teresa

Doctor: si quieren pueden entrar a verla

Randy: si

Entonces todos entran y entonces ven un cuarto y desde ahí ven a Teresa en un camilla cargando a alguien con una mantita rosada, entonces randy se acerca y Teresa le sonríe

Teresa: es una hermosa niña (le muestra a una Bebita con el mismo color de piel que Teresa, los ojos y el pelo de randy)

Randy: owww, mi pequeña niña, no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho teresa

Teresa: lo se randy

Debbie: ¿y como le pondrán?

Teresa y randy: la llamaremos Joselyn

Howard: me gusta el nombre

Debbie: a mi igual

Los demás: y a nosotros

Debbie: ahora

Todos: !beso beso beso beso!

Randy: esta bien (entonces se dan un tierno beso haciendo que la bebita bostece)

Teresa y randy: te amamos pequeña Joselyn

 **Bueno amigos hasta aquí fue el capitulo de hoy, espero le haya gustado, mañana subiré el siguiente y ultimo capitulo en el cual nos centraremos en la boda de randy y Teresa así que sera un capitulo corto, mañana daré un anuncio de un fic que tengo planeado hacer así que hasta mañana, cuiden se y muchos besos y abrazos :) "bomba de humo" :D**


	10. Votacion

**Buenas amigos lectores, aquí les traigo una votación, después de esta historia tengo planeado hacer estos fics, pero quiero saber cual quieren que haga primero así que pueden decidir entre estos fics, me lo pueden decir en los rewievs. Sin mas que decir comenzemos**

Evil Teresa (Parte 1)

Teresa encuentra por accidente unos de los orbes del hechicero y hace uso de su poder para conquistar a randy cosa que logra. Pero cuando todo se salga de control y el poder del orbe empieze a apoderarse de Teresa dependerá de Howard con ayuda de Julian y Bucky salvar a su amigo de Teresa y quitarle el orbe antes de que las cosas se pongan peores

Personajes principales: Howard, Teresa y randy

Personajes secundarios: Julian y Bucky

Antagonistas: Teresa poseída

Psdt: aquí Teresa y Randy son amigos

Evil Teresa (Parte 2)

Cuando Howard salvo a Teresa de caer en la tierra de las sombras por accidente al igual que julian crea a una Teresa malvada quien logra escapar de ahí y secuestra a Teresa para así poder estar con randy, cuando Howard se de cuenta del cambio de actitud de Teresa deberá volver a salvar con la ayuda de Bucky, Julian, Debbie y la verdadera Teresa salvar a randy de la Teresa malvada

Personajes principales: Howard

Personajes secundarios: Teresa, Randy, Bucky, Julian y Debbie

Antagonistas: Evil Teresa

Psdt: aquí Randy y Teresa son novios

La mentira

Debbie le dice a stevens que Howard es su novio solo para que la deje de molestar, por lo cual deberá pasar tiempo con la persona que mas odia, pero cuando todo de un giro inesperado y ese odio hacia el se convierta en amor deberá buscar la manera de evitar que Howard descubra lo que hizo pero randy no les pondrá las cosas muy fáciles

Personajes principales: Howard y Debbie

Personajes secundario: Teresa y Randy

Semi antagonista: stevens

Si yo fuera el

Howard se queda sin pareja para el baile del día de san valentin y solo consigue ser el ayudante de la cocinera para esa noche, mientras tanto debbie kang ira con su novio al baile pero cuando descubra su infidelidad sera el momento de howard para decirle lo que siente, entonces es donde ellos por fin comprenderán el amor verdadero y les quedara el recuerdo de una noche inolvidable en la cual dos corazones se unirán en un baile lleno de amor

Personajes principales: Howard y Debbie

Personajes secundarios: Randy y Teresa

Amor ilegal

En la actualidad Randy y Debbie son novios al igual que Teresa y Howard, pero lo que no saben es que Howard ha estado faltando a sus citas con teresa por encontrarse con debbie a espaldas de randy quien buscara el amor que perdió hace tiempo con debbie y recuperarlo pero esta vez con alguien con quien hace años tuvo algo especial o sea Teresa fowler. Pero tendrán que evitar que el otro se entere de la verdad y se rompan amistades

Personajes principales: Randy, Teresa, Debbie y Howard

La fiesta de 15 años de Teresa

Es el cumpleaños numero 15 de Teresa y randy no sabe que regalarle así que le promete a ella que el sera su chambelan en su fiesta momento que aprovechara para decirle lo que siente por ella pero también tendrá que evitar que robots de Mcfist causen alborotos en la fiesta de Teresa

Personajes principales: Randy y Teresa

Personajes secundarios: Howard y Debbie

Antagonistas: Robots de Mcfist

Chambelán: hombre que acompaña a la quinceañera en su día muy especial

El amor lo puede todo

Randy y Teresa son novios y por un malentendido se pelean, esto hace que los dos terminen stanked y empiezen a hacer destrozos en la escuela. Ahora dependerá de Howard y Debbie detenerlo y hacer que ambos se perdone antes de que alguien salga lastimado

Personajes principales: Howard y Debbie

Personajes secundarios: Randy y Teresa

Héroes

Randy y los demás asisten a una escuela especial cuando se den cuenta de que tienen poderes, lo cual será un problema para randy ya que el no los tiene. Parodia a súper escuela de heroes

La noche de los zombie

El hechicero descubre la identidad secreta del ninja y para capturarlo usara su magia en el zombificador de viceroy para convertir a toda la ciudad en esclavos zombie para atraparlo pero lastimosamente esta solo logra convertir a doug en un zombie dispuesto a capturar a randy pero cuando no lo logra empieza a convertir a todos los ciudadanos en zombie para que lo ayuden. Randy y los sobrevivientes deberán llegar a la industria general de mcfist para destruir la maquina y volver a todos a la normalidad

Personajes principales randy y Teresa

Personajes secundarios: Howard, Debbie, morgan, heidi, rachel, bucky, dave, juggo, julian y bash

Adultos: sr banister, director delgadillo, entrenador green, sra driscoll y mort weinerman

Antagonistas: zombies, el hechicero, viceroy y mcfist

 **Bueno hasta aquí les digo, ustedes deciden amigos, mas tarde o mañana subiré el siguiente capitulo del fic. Sin mas que decir hasta mas tarde amigos :) cuidense bastante**


End file.
